The third party
by kidcorsin
Summary: Sometimes somebody regrets something and maybe you are not the one who can make things right again. So why not send your last family member out?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Reader,_

 _first thank you for buying this book. I honestly hope you will like it. The reason I wrote it, was an essay of modern wizard history back in class five. My friends and I found many letters, memorystones or dairies regarding the life our parents during school. Munch more than the professor wanted._

 _While the story of Harry Potter is common knowledge, is this a new perspective I can offer to show you. Plus I do not claim any rights on my source material and do not wish to ofend anybody with this book. Enjoy it please._

 _Something about me as a person. If you are not interested in this part, skip to chapter one. I lost my mother due to a difficult age and was quiet a handful for my father. I had done some very stupid things and I learned how easy your life can change by changing the smallest detail. Sounds very exciting I know, but during research about an important person I often thought : Oh, just few seconds, centimetres and maybe I wouldn't be sitting here. But could that really make such a difference?_

The girl, who should not survive

It was 1990 in a small village named Cloverharp, Connecticut. The sun was just about to rise, when a car broke the peaceful silence. An elder lady with a stern and exhausted look in her eyes watched it driving away. Then the Lady turned to a pale and sweaty girl, who also looked the car driving away. The girl seemed happy, relived. A boulder of sorrows had just been taken from her shoulders and would now be back on his way to Europe.

The man in the car stopped a few miles behind the town border. He was tall and had dark blonde hair, like his father had a calling to his mother, a poor confused but good lady. His name was William. He was the towns doctor, a honourable man, well respected by everyone. Yet a half year ago his daughter came to him, crying. Telling him she had been with a boy, rolling stone. They were drunk and she did not even remember his name. She knew only he came from the united kingdom and drove a motorcycle. He and has wife kept her pregnancy hidden and know the child could not stay. The little one would ruin his daughters life, but now she was just lying there next to him. William bend over to her. It was also a girl small but strong and healthy. He could not remember if he had ever heard a louder baby due his career. The little one was getting a bit cranky because of hunger, so he fed her. The second she was falling asleep, he drove on. His goal was new York.

There was a convent of nuns who arranged adoptions for parents in Europe. Would the child be longer than a year be here, she would be sent over the ocean.

He was tired and his eyes closed for just a second. When he opened then again, he almost crashed into a tree next to the street. Awakened from this shock he drove much more carefully.

William arrived early in New York. He took the basket with the child to a small window which could be opened from the outside. The girl was about to wake up, moving the little fists.

"Hey there fighter. Just a Minute and you will be at your new ho." His voice broke and tears filled his eyes. This was not how it supposed to be.

A young nun, a novice saw him and came to him.

"Good morning, Sir. May you want to come in?", she asked politely and he nodded. The novices name was Marry. She showed him his way to the the oldest nun. William told everything happened to the old nun, who listened quietly. She agreed to take the baby in and sent her as soon as possible back to Europe.

"Maybe you want to give a name to the child? So you can say properly good bye? Or you can pray for her? Some say it is better to name them, but also many disagree.", explained the old nun.

William nodded his head slightly. "Maybe I should do it."

She gave him a book and he opened it randomly at the letter k. In the list of girl names he found one he liked the sound of.

He took the baby girl from the basket. Her skin was not so wrinkled anymore but pink. Her hair was long and black. She slept, while he was rocking her, telling her his regret and his best wishes. Then he kissed her on to her front head.

"Farewell, Kiana. ", he whispered right before he gave her to Marry and left.

William drove home and lived his life like nothing happened. A few years later his daughter married a decent young man and gave birth to a boy.

Kianas first years were a bit more troubled. She got sick often or had accidents. Bad luck was always waiting for the little girl the moment she arrived in London. Marry had taken her with her to her homeland.

Kiana grew up in an orphanage for girls. Her bad luck vanished during her third year. She was a smart ans wild child. She climbed on trees and fell down. Often she claimed to see little funny creatures, which would ask her to play with her ans sometimes strange things happened.


	2. Sweets and freaks

Sweets and freaks

The wind went whispering through the leaves and the grass on the ground. They were darker than the sky. It was one of the first warm spring nights this year, when the nine year old Kiana walked with a candle down to the little pond of the orphanage she lived in. She whispered words over and over again.

"Mine is the duty, I am the ghost, the protector of nameless."

Down by the pond older girls were waiting some were already grown up. One woman had come from the city back home. They were waiting for her. In the middle stood the red haired girl Linda Bloom who would be only a few more days live here. She was sixteen and would be transferred to a home for teenagers in the city closer to her first workplace. She wore a white jacket with a big hood and in exception to the others she did not hold a candle.

Kiana arrived and swallowed dry. One last time she repeated the words with her gaze hold firmly on Lindas hooded face.

"Kiana Smith, you finally arrived to your first watch.", said Linda. "But first you have to swear the oath to all of those before you, our sisters. Are you ready?"

"I am.", assured Kiana with a stern voice. Linda nodded and the young girl began to to speak. "Mine is the duty to protect and avenge my sisters from this night though all nights and days to come. Without a face without a noise I shall punish those who wronged and hurt them. I shall not rest or go home until a I find a worthy successor within our lines. I am now Erithea the ghost of Saint Marrys."

Linda smiled and again nodded before she opened the jacket and anded it over to Kiana. The girl extinguished the flame and threw the candle into the pond. She slipped into the jacket, closed it and pulled the hood over her head.

"It is done.", announced Linda and the teenager blew out the flames. Linda smiled and ruffled Kiana hair after she threw back the hood. "You did well."

"Really?", asked Kiana relieved. "I still still think the oath is way too much."

Some girls laughed and the eldest shook her head. "An oath must sound a bit over the top, little one."

"Come on admit it, you stole it from a book.", teased Linda the elder one.

"Why had I ever thought of you being a nice girl, Lin?", sighed the woman and grinned.

Linda shrugged. "Well, we Eritheas share all some common characteristics."

"True that.", the woman looked to Kiana who was a bit puzzled.

"So you were Erithea too?", asked the girl.

"Yes, but only for two years before I called for Linda to follow me.", she explained and her look became sorrowful. "And you really know what it means to be Eri? I mean you will not be adopted."

"I was never adopted and lets face it, who wants a a nine year old? When all paperwork is done, I will be a highly complicated teenager.", explained Kiana and her shoulders dropped a little. "Having a purpose seems better than growing in a bitter girl nobody ever wanted."

Linda nodded as did the woman. Being Erithea was bond to several boundaries like how long you have been in the convent and how well were the chances for you leaving before the age of sixteen. Kiana had spent her whole life here and the ghost had helped her more than once. Erithea was a girl who looked after the younger ones, cheer them up with sweets and little toys. But like urban myths like Santa clause or the Easter bunny there came a time she looked through tricks and had found out the truth.

There were older girls around but they were here not so long and did not understand this role completely. So a month ago when Linda got her news of her leaving she came to Kiana and asked her to become the new Erithea. She would play that role until something would take her away like a family who would still adopt her despite her age or another wonder might happen.

Some girls presented a pizza, some cola and plastic mugs.

"Party time!", announced Linda and gave a present to Kiana. "Here, my last one for you."

Kiana ripped the paper away. It was a T-Shirt with a brown fox or doglike animal printed on it. "Thank you!" She hugged Linda and buried her face on her chest. "But I do not want you to leave."

Linda patted her head. "You will do well, champ. You will do well."

Only two days later Kiana stood on a window and saw how Linda took the bus to leave the town. It was a rainy day, all grey and wet and muddy. Even the thought of leaving for school sent chills down the spine.

She was not in a good mood when she arrived at school this day. Her gaze always wandered out to the rainy street. The boringly easy calculations and anything but exciting topics and her noisy classmates did not help at all. Her grades were always good and sometimes she got exercises from higher classes so the teacher did mostly not mind when she sat there and stared out of the window as long as she was quiet.

Her classmates were less forgiving. A strange silent girl who was poor and got other worksheets? It was not rare for some boys to toss her around or for some girls to pull her hair. All in all the school was no fun place. During recess she sat mostly alone on a bench and after school she joined a karate club a local police man held for the children. That was fun. But also not today. Linda had taken this class too and in fact she had taken Kiana with her so she would learn to defend herself. But to use it was a whole other thing.

On her way to the bus stop she looked for the younger ones so nobody got lost when she noticed something strange. A black mist had lured one of the younger girls into a smaller alley. Kiana was confused. The girl wore the same uniform the orphans all wore for school and church but she could not remember any girl with pale white hair. But non the less she had to get away from the mist or sand or what ever that stuff was.

"Wait here for the bus. I will be back any minute.", said Kiana to the little girls and ran to the alley. The rain got colder and began to drench her shoes. The strange girl had waited for her and now that she came closer she went down the alley. "Hey, wait! What are you doing?", Kiana yelled. "Come back! Don't think that stuff is..." Suddenly the girl was gone and Kiana was alone. Only the mist gathered one corner. "Not creepy at all.", she murmured and made a step back. "Where are you?"

She made another step and bumped into someone with her back. The mist reacted and rushed alongside to he person behind her. Kiana turned around and saw and a very old man with a hunchback. He was creepy and and touched her forehead right between her eyes before he vanished into the mist. His face dissolved and suddenly she was fully alone, alone in an old hall with no doors.


	3. Gellert Grindelwald

Gellert Grindelwald

Kiana made some steps back until she felt the wall behind her. The air was freezing cold but she could taste dust. The walls were made out of big stone blocks and no light shone. It took a while until she was able to see in the dark. She was in some kind of a tower. Only at one wall stairs were to be seen. The rest was empty. Kiana walked slowly up the stairs with one hand always on the. The ground was dry and her steps echoed through the hallway.

"What have I gotten into?", she murmured. "Next time I see a girl following some creepy stuff I ignore it."

On the first floor she found a small empty room with iron rings at the wall. She narrowed her eyes and looked confused. It reminded her of some old mediaeval prisons. "So what?", she asked herself to escape fear and silence. "I am a maiden in a tower? Great! Where is my pet bodyguard dragon? This is ridiculous! It makes no sense to capture an orphan. Who on earth would pay for me?"

On three more floors where only more cells and Kiana got more and more frustrated until she reached the final floor. She had angrily open every door to find an exit but in the last one something moved. Kiana screamed and slammed the door close. Her heart was pounding. She had only been able to see a silhouette crawling on the ground.

"Little girl?", a hoarse voice asked from inside the room. "Little lady, come inside. We need to talk." Kiana swallowed dry. "I can do you no harm, I am already chained to the wall."

The girl shook her head. "You know that does make you sound anymore trustworthy, do you?"

A strange hoarse noise was to be heard. "Smart one. Please I would like to see you and it is rude to talk through closed doors."

Wary she opened the door and slowly moved to the room. At the other side on the ground sat an old bald man who was chained at his wrists and ankles to the wall. He was dirty and his clothing nothing more but rags hanging from his body. The only thing that did not match with his poor appearance were his eyes. Inside those was a keen intelligence and some kind of amusement that made their blue colour shine.

"There you are. I was waiting.", he said friendly. "I would offer you a seat but I am not allowed to own furniture."

Kiana shrugged. "Where am I? Who are you? And why were you waiting?"

"You are at Nurmengard. I prison I once build for my enemies.", he laughed bitterly. "And the only thing that is able to keep me inside."

"You build a prison you are the only inmate to? That is ironic.", mentioned Kiana and sat down on the dusty ground out of reach from the man. "Why did you build it?"

He man smiled. "Slow down, little lady. Let me begin from the start. My name is Gellert Grindelwald. I am your great grandfather."

Kiana was not convinced. "Yes, of course. And that is the reason you brought me here?.. Somehow?"

"Partial.", admitted the stranger. "And there is an even stranger part to come."

"Hard to believe."

The man chuckled upon her defiant tone. "Do you believe in magic?"

Kiana blinked. "What?"

"Do you believe in magic?", he repeated himself.

"Do you mean like coins which are pulled out of somebodies ears or like this fairytale stuff like unicorns or dragons?", Kiana asked wondering herself why.

Mr Grindelwald sighed. "More the last one."

"Than no.", she answered. "The other ones are at least tricks you can learn."

"I thought all girls like fairy-tales."

"I am not a baby anymore.", she reminded him. "I am nine years old and I want to go home."

Mr Grindelwald sighed. "Of course you want that. But listen to me. You are a witch and the magic inside you had always been there. You feel it, don't you?"

Kiana shook her head. "There is not such things as magic. You are insane."

"Are you sure?", he asked. "Weren't there some boys who had bullied you or tried to and you suddenly ran faster than ever before? Some mean girls who teased you and suddenly something mean but funny happened to them?"

Kiana gulped. "Once I ran away from some boys from my school and climbed on a tree. They were after me as the tree started to grow really really fast. It was in the end so high I could not climb down anymore. Something like this?"

The old man nodded. "Yes exactly."

Kiana was still wary. "So I can only make trees grow?"

"No, no", he laughed. "You are more capable but until you can channel you magic it will more likely come out when you are afraid or angry."

Kiana looked at him. "I am an X-men?"

Mr Grindelwald blinked. "A what, please?"

"An X-men! I am a mutant! Some part of my DNA is different and I have superpowers like throwing fireballs or telekinesis", explained Kiana excited. "That is so cool."

"I know nothing about DNA or mutants. Are those people now outside with the muggels?", he asked.

"Muggles?"

"Non magical humans."

"Ah! No, X-men are figures of a story like a fairytale. It is called a comic. That is.."

"I know about comics. It was an upcoming trend when I was still outside.", said Mr Grindelwald.

"Oh." Kiana focused more on the important topic. "How can I focus my magic?"

"Well many wizards use wands and spells."

She looked disappointed. "I have nothing like that."

"Of course not. All young witches and wizards need proper education. When you are old enough you will get in invitation from a magical school and than a wand and more. You said you were nine?"

Kiana nodded. "Almost ten."

"Than you will receive your letter probably next year."

"So long?", she asked with a sad voice which made him laugh.

"The time will fly by, you will see.", he promised. Than he winked and smiled mischievously at her. "But I would not be here talking to you if there would not be another way."

"Really?"

"Really. But it is even more difficult than learning magic in a normal process. But you are my blood and therefore you are already a stronger witch than most others." He said it proudly and Kiana chuckled.

"But you are not here because of that, are you?", she asked suddenly.

Mr Grindelwalds face became sad. "No. Listen, little one. I did not even asked for your name."

"It is Kiana, Kiana Sm...", she paused. "They named me Smith because my parents gave me away when I was a baby. A nun told me my grandfather gave me my name to say goodbye."

He pointed out to her to come closer. Kiana went to him and he patted her hair. "You should keep on using your name. I have done some really bad things when I was younger."

"Why? You do not seem like a bad person.", Kiana looked at him and he smiled sadly.

"But I have done bad things. All that is magical has to hide from the muggels and I was furious about it. So I wanted to change that. For a time I had a friend and a partner called Albus but he had a stronger moral code than me at this time, maybe because he was a bit older or his siblings. But one day Albus, his brother and I had a big fight during his sister died." He paused and Kiana looked shocked at him. "Albus and I parted our ways and I went on reviling the magical world. Everyone hunted me and so did Albus. He had always tried to convince me, to stop me. We fought one last time and I lost. He did not wanted to kill me and put me in my own prison."

"I do not like this man, I think.", Kiana said confused. "But I am glad he did not kill you."

Gellert hugged her and kissed her hair. "Sweet child. Albus is a good man in his heart. But after me there was somebody worse than me. Listen I tricked people, cheated and did awful things for the goal of a greater good. But I tried to keep as much innocent people unharmed as possible and of course I would avoid any victims on my side. I studied all kind of magic to assure that but the boy after me was just a cruel man. He killed many for being not pure enough, for not fighting against him. He did not care for our people but only for himself. His name or the name he gave himself was Lord Voldemort."

"What happened to him?", Kiana asked.

"Eight years ago he disappeared. But he did some really old and evil magic so he can not be defeated that easily. My men told me in secret he is just hiding and waiting to seek revenge and I fear my old friend is in danger. Albus power is on the decline and I owe it to him that his last years are happy ones." Gellert tightened his grip around her. "Kiana, child, I need you to help me."

"Me? Why? How? I only know about trees and is also only halfway true.", reminded Kiana.

"You will be a strong witch, I have seen it before they brought me in here. Please, I asked you to save my friend." He looked sad at her.

"How?"

"I will teach you, I will make you so strong Voldemort will not be able to harm you.",he promised.

Kiana gulped. "Will it be dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Might I die?"

"Yes."

"Than why? I do not know this man or you. " She pushed him away. "I want to become a doctor and not a witch."

"You want to save people, don't you? Why else would you want to become a doctor?", he asked. "Voldemort will come back and he will kill many people. You might be able to stop him or at least save people."

Kiana looked scared at him. "I am afraid."

Gellert smiled. "That is fair and well, sweet child. Would you not be afraid I would be really concerned."

"Do I need do stay here?", she asked. "I do not like it here." Kiana looked around.

"Oh no. Just pinch yourself and you will awake up. You can return whenever you want in your dreams.", explained Gellert.

"I am dreaming?", Kiana asked. "So you are not real?"

"I am real. But I can not leave this room. I used your magic to create this space over the last years. Now your where strong enough to visit me.", he said smiling. "Now wake up, you must be hungry."

Kiana blinked. "I will return.", she promised and pinched herself.


	4. Beware the ghost

Beware the ghost!

The floor was wet and her head hurt badly. Kiana closed her eyes after a bright light shone into hers. She used her hand to shield herself from it. It was a torch light hold by a police man. Kiana was confused and looked around as the man began to talk with her. It was night already and her cloths were soaked.

"Can you understand me?", asked the policeman and there was another behind him.

Kiana blinked. "Yes?"

"Are you Kiana Smith?", the other one asked. He was older.

"Yes, why? My head hurts.", she said and rubbed the back of her head. When she looked at her fingers she saw they were stained with blood. Suddenly she began shaking and a cold crept through her bones.

"Sssh, shh.", the younger police man said and made her look at his face. He looked like a friendly person. "Kiana, look at me. All right? Try to breath as I do." He breathed deeply and slowly and now she calmed down. "Better?"

"Hmhm..." Kiana was confused as he took her on his arms easily while the other one called for an ambulance. "What happened?"

"That is what will try to solve later, okay?", the young policeman smiled. "Do you want some chocolate?"

"No, I am not allowed to take sweets from strangers.", Kiana explained.

"Right, good answer.", he chuckled and Kiana was for a moment unsure why he was laughing.

Back on the main street was a nun waiting and net to her a younger man with bright red hair. Kiana recognized Marry the nun and her younger brother Shawn. Both looked worried and relieved as they saw her.

"Kiana!", Marry cried and ran towards them. She caressed the girls face and hair as if she could not believe she was there for real. "What happened?"

"I do not know.", Kiana explained.

"Sister, we need to take her to a hospital.", explained the elder policeman. "Just to be sure."

Marry looked shocked bud nodded. "Yes, of course. Shawn? Would you be so nice to drive to the convent and tell everybody?"

"Of course.", said Shawn and looked at Kiana. He smiled. "Glad we found you, R2."

"Hmhm..." Her head was hurting.

In the hospital Marry did not stray from her side and a lady doctor checked her.

"Does it hurt you anywhere else except your head?", she asked.

"No.", Kiana shook her head.

Than the policeman came back. Kiana told them there had been another girl she had been following into the ally. But she had disappeared and the next thing she knew was the was waken by the policemen. The adults seemed to be sorrowful talked to each other with very stern faces.

She had to stay in hospital that night for safety. Marry needed to go back to the others but promised she would be back in the morning.

Kiana was still awake for a long time. Her head was hurting right behind her eyes plus it was awkwardly silent in the hospital.

"Can't you sleep?", a boys voice asked and Kiana turned her head. There stood a boy with a sad smile on his face. "It is because your mum is not here, right? It is okay to be afraid. My mum... wait! You can see me?"

She slowly nodded. He wore a pyjama with strips and slippers but he was also almost translucent and glowed only pale white like milk. Than he smiled. "Oh! Great! You must know you are the first one."

"A... are you a ghost?", she asked silent.

"Looks like it.", he grinned and talked through a table. "Tadaaah! Wow! You almost as white as me."

"You are a ghost? Why are there ghosts?", she asked afraid.

Now he looked sad. "I did not want to die but I had been to sick to stay alive. Since than I am here."

"Did you die in my bed?", she asked.

"Now, I did in a place they call ICU.", he explained.

"Will you haunt and kill me?"

"What? No! You are the first one since ages who I can talk to." He smiled.

Now Kiana relaxed a bit. "Are you Caspar?"

"Who?", he asked and sat next to her. "My name is Collin. Why can you see me?"

"I am a witch.", she answered automatically and was surprised. It was like it had been removed from her mind and the moment she spoke it out loud her headache disappeared too. Collin smiled.

"Cool."

Kiana laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, cool."

She and Collin talked for a while. Before she really needed to sleep. Her dream was at first a weird mixture of scenes, a young man breaking into a shop, a boy in a prison, a green lightning, a black dog and a white dragon. Nothing of it made any sense to her and finally she was back in Nurmengard or another dark tower. Kiana ran up the stairs to the only inmate and found her grandfather chained to the walls.

"You are back.", he stated smiling. "You were faster than I had imaged."

"I met a ghost.", she explained.

"So you believe me?" Kiana nodded eagerly. His smile grew wider and he pointed her to come towards him. He touched her forehead and showed her a picture of a wand. "Remember this one. Now, lets begin. I will teach you how to use magic without a wand. That wont be easy but when you master the first spell everyone following will be easy to you."

"I am so ready.", Kiana said excited.

"Are you? Repeat the words: Wingardium Leviosar."

From that day on whenever she was able to Kiana practised the spell. She was driven and curios. Apparently this spell would grant her to levitate objects. Finally she was able to reach the cookie jar on top of the cupboard or the good book in the library! But as Gellert had told her and did in each night she spend at Nurmengard casting a spell wandless was a difficult thing to do.

It was not until one visitors day at the convent something happened. Kiana sat sleepy on a bench next to shag with lawnmower inside. It had been a long night collecting all the toddlers and younger ones so they could ask Erithea for help and after that collecting the sweets they just scarified. So she could distribute them to those would have a had a bad night because they were not chosen. But while she was tired Kiana felt some king of new pride as the protector of those girls, like a lioness defending the young ones or in her case younger ones. She looked to a younger couple in expansive clothes which was apparently looking for a baby girl. The woman took up one of the youngest, a girl with big bright red curls. The man sighed and said : "Her? I don't know. She is a bit chubby and.. oh wait I need to answer this. Hello?"

His phone had been ringing and he turned from his wife and the girl. Kiana felt anger bubbling up inside her. This jerk was not even interested in adopting a child and of course the baby was chubby! It was necessary for survival.

She looked at that stupid phone and without really noticing she whispered the words: _"Wingardium Leviosar!_ "

Suddenly the phone rushed upwards and flew right into the pond. The man, his wife and the nun looked completely confused and stunned.

"That was Erithea!", explained a five year old who had seen the incident. "You were mean to the baby and she punished you."

And Erithea sat on her bench with a wide smile.


	5. Who fears the man in black?

Who fears the man in black?

The five year old and the baby were adopted by the young couple. Kiana went to school in the morning and trained with Gellert during sleep. He was only hard to impress. She had to learn not only spells but also languages like old greek or at least starting to learn in secret of course. He was positively surprised by her karate lessons.

"This is brilliant. During a duel every wizard will cast a spell but none will use his fist." His eyes shone with fascination. "Keep onto that, killer, this is gold" She made a face." What? Also not good? Children theses days. Critics on all topics." He tried hard to give her a unique name.

Kiana used the legend of Erithea the ghost girl for practising magic. She moved objects or let them levitate. Once she animated three little stone bunnies to life to entertain some toddlers. Her power and precision grew. As did she somehow herself. While months ago the had been running away from some bullies now the grinned at them and challenged them to a game of football. It was like with a magic she had found some kind of inner strength.

But soon it was the last day of grade school. Many of her classmates would be seeing each other again in middle school. Something Kiana did not expect but she recently got nervous about her school invitation. But Gellert assured her she would receive on.

Shawn was waiting in front of the school for bringing her home with all art projects, books and stuff you collect during a school year. He waved his hand, so Kiana did not look on the way for a moment and bumped into somebody.

"What is it with children today? Watch your way Ms.", he barked. Kiana looked up.

She gulped. It was the same stranger from weeks ago. He was dressed in all black. His hair and eyes were black to and he had a big nose.

"I am sorry, Sir.", she said. "I did not pay attention."

"Any problem, Sir?", Shawn asked moving between Kiana and the stranger.

The man smiled shortly. "No, not a problem. But you should teach your daughter to keep her eyes open."

"She is an orphan.", said Shawn and Kiana flinched a bit. The stranger noticed and looked now at Shawn.

"And this was a moment for you to shine, fool. Now please, I have business to do. Have a nice day, Miss, Fool." He nodded his head slightly.

Shawn waited until he was gone. "What an as..." He looked to Kiana. "Never mind. How about icecream for celebration?"

"Sure." Kiana murmured disappointed.

Shawn drove her home and she went to the shag after dropping her stuff under the bed. It was about lunchtime when the headmaster sent after her. Kiana went to the office and knocked politely.

"Come in, Kiana.", he heard her voice. The headmaster was friendly. Now she smiled at her and showed do an empty chair. "Please, sit down. We want to talk to you."

Next to the empty chair sat the stranger. Kiana took a deep breath and he looked a bit surprised to. He was just as surprised like her.

"Everything a right deary?", the headmaster asked.

"Maybe I should explain.", offered the stranger. "We had an unpleasant encounter at her school today."

"I was not paying attention where I was going and crashed into him.", Kiana explained, while taking place on the chair. "My bad."

"Yes.", he almost smiled.

The headmaster sighed. "Yes, Professor this is Ms Smith, a clever child but her head up in the clouds. You should watch your steps more often, little lady."

"That will not be a problem. Our school grounded many airheads over the last decades.", he turned to the headmaster.

"But why have I not ever heard of this school before?", she asked him while checking a letter on a strange paper with a hint of yellow.

"We are only a small school. Our students are signed in before birth even or a few are selected each year by the headmaster himself.", he explained. "We have very high expectations and we have a minimum age. No child is younger than eleven years old. So maybe Ms Smith had potential, but was simply to young."

"I see. But what about the fees? It sound rather expensive." The headmaster checked the list wit a worried face.

"No need to worry. We have financial opportunities to cover every of Ms Smiths bills. Maybe she will impress one or two families of the parent council, who will support her further. It is a boarding school where she can stay except summer vacation. During this time she can stay with a volunteer from the council. Many of their children are or will be her schoolmates. Our graduates are highly recommended persons in politics, science or business owners." He looked to Kiana. "And do you want to be once you are an adult?"

"Neurologist.", Kiana answered proudly and he nodded.

"It will not be a problem. Hogwarts has an excellent reputation at every collage in the country."

The headmaster sighed. "Kiana, what do you think? You could not stay."

"I think I would miss everybody. But to be honest, I am to old to get adopted and we struggle every year to find money for the school. Maybe this is the best solution.", said Kiana calm.

The elder woman nodded. "Maybe you are right. When does she have to leave?"

"Not right know. Typically our students buy they requirements on the in july or august. I will take Ms smith then with me. Everything else would be heartless." He smiled and stood up. "But maybe you would grant me a private chat with Ms Smith?"

"I think I would be ok. What about you, Kiana?"

The girl jumped up. "I have a lot questions."

The headmaster laughed. "You heard her, Professor. Good luck."

He opened the door. "Ms Smith."

Kiana followed him. She almost ran because he was so fast. He went to e near by forest and stopped at a bench.

"This is far enough.", he murmured as he looked around.

"For what? Please tell me you are not a kidnapper.", she beg and he turned.

"I am not a kidnapper." His tone was not amused but rather offended.

"Good, because you did not even mention your name." Kianas was sceptical about him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He sighed. "I an Professor Severus Snape. Teacher at the Hogwarts school for witches and wizards."

Kianas face went blank. "I knew it had been to good to be true." She wanted to go back. "Please do not ever come back." She waved her hand for a good bye and headed back to the building. "Magic, what a ridiculous nonsense."

"You know I am telling the truth.", he said. Kiana stopped and turned.

"Of course.", she replied in a sarcastic tone. "And unicorns and dragons exist."

"Objects move at your will. Suddenly you can ran faster, jump wider. You see creatures only known from fairy-tales, right?" He came closer. "Like unicorns and dragons, they do exist by the way."

She gulped. "How do you know?"

Snape moved his hand and formed an iceball inside. "Magic, Ms Smith is everywhere. But not many people can sense it and lesser use it. You are a witch or will be, you can use it. Catch."

He tossed the ball and Kiana caught it. It was not cold and yet it did not melt. "Wow. Will I be able to do this?"

"And more. We teach lessons to every important subject. Transmutation, Astrology, Defense against dark arts, charms , herbology and Potion crafting."

"What do you teach?" She inspected the ball from every ankle.

"I will be your potion master."

"This is a bit like chemistry right?"

"The early beginning of chemistry and potion brewing where the same and since today they share lots of methods." He nodded.

"What is like living in the school?"

"Well." He sat down. "On the first evening we will see which house you will enter. The houses are named after the four founders and everyone has its own points the pupil has to apply on. For example Slytherin, my old house, is more common for determine, cunning and resourceful people. Then there is Ravenclaw where intelligence and curiosity are key. Huffelpuff is up for loyalty and support or finding. To be honest they are often mocked. And last but not least Gryffindor, where the bravest of our kind study."

"So we will be selected be our character in the age of eleven? Does not seem very clever to me." She still did not look at him and played with the orb. But suddenly it turned into fire and with a scream of surprise she dropped it. "What did you do?"

"Concentrate! And that was you. Looks like your magic is pretty active and you reach instinctively for it. I need to report this." He let the ball disappear. "You are right and every muggleborn witch says that. But it is tradition and the rivalry kind of fun. Every student collects point for good behaviour and loses some for crossing the lines. In the end of the year the house with the highest score wins."

"That sound like fun, indeed. Anything more about the houses?" She hid her hands behind her back so nothing else would incinerate.

Kiana did not one question she had now for so long unasked and Snape understood after this day, why the headmaster wished him good luck. The two sat for a long while one the bench, before they went to the bus stop.

"I can not image it, but if you have anymore questions, you can ask me, when I come back.", he said for good bye.


	6. Of hidden streets and families

Of hidden streets and families

In the following month Kiana almost camped next to the phone or she tried at least. Marry kicked her out into the garden.

"It is summer time no reason to stay inside.", she yelled.

At her Birthday Shawn took her for the party. Like always he showed two special movies, the sword and the stone and return of the jedi, in his cinema. Kiana was helping with the tickets for an other show, he came to her.

"Hey, witch. Heard you are going to leave us?", he asked and Kiana smiled until she looked in his face. He was sad. She had been so focused on the new school she didn't recognize somebody could be missing her.

She looked away. "Yeah, in a month or so."

"Cool. But you will visit us won't you? I mean who will listen to my endless monologues about the difference between batman and ironman?"

"Yeah, you will need a new geek. I think one of the toddlers could be one. But her language is not quiet fluid."

"A toddler? Seriously?"

She shrugged. "You could raise her like a padawan."

Shawn thought for a moment. "Ok, I could do raise an other padawan. But you must promise not to turn to the dark side yourself."

Kiana smiled at him. "Don't worry. I have no plans on overtaking the galaxy."

At this evening there was the ritual for the new Erithea. It was another nine year old girl. Kiana felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her. Now she was only a girl and not a ghost anymore.

The next week pasted and finally on 24 July the headmaster came to her. She told her next week would be the day. Kiana was excited, but felt suddenly sick and sad. She never had never left the town. Always she was on Marrys side for some days. The nun was confused.

"What? You are not getting cold feet aren't you?", she asked gently mocking. But Kiana did not respond as expected. The girl started to cry.

"I have been never so far away! I don't know anybody and I don't know when I can visit you.", she sobbed.

First Mary was confused, but she hugged the little one. "Listen, I knew you since birth. You know I was the one who found you." Kiana nodded. " You never cried for being here. You did not care. Once you were together with the other girls it was you guys against us. Remember the spinach revolution 94?" Kiana giggled. "You were always looking ahead. So don't looked back here and miss us. Look ahead and wait for the day you return to visit. That can be Christmas or next summer or in ten years. We won't go. Better now?"

Kiana nodded. "Great now I am a crybaby.", she murmured and wiped away her tears.

"Yes but none of your future friend will know. Is everything packed?"

"I have not even started."

"What?"

"I was a bit distracted.", Kiana murmured.

Marry rolled her eyes. "Ok, witch, go ahead. We don't have much time left."

Marry was right. On the next day in early morning she and Kiana took the bus to the small train station. A few other girls and the headmaster said good bye. At the station Shawn waited with a lunch bag containing not only food, but a portable CD player and comics.

They hugged her one last time and drove away.

The silence was depressing and Kiana saw nervous to the clock. Time was crawling and screamed in shock, when suddenly something made a loud bang nearby. Armoured with a lunch bag and her luggage she went cautious forward to see what made the noise. She stopped briefly before bumping again in the potions master, who came just around the corner.

"Good morning? What are you doing?", he asked.

"Good morning. I was looking what made this loud noise.", she answered.

Snapes lips twitched slightly. "That was me. I apperated."

"What is that?"

"Muggles know it under the term teleportation.", he explained.

"Ok, that is very cool."

"You will learn it, once you are old enough.", he promised.

"Great! How old would that be?"

"17 when you are finally an adult witch."

"But that is ages away.", the girl moaned.

"It wont seem like so long. Come on, I can see the train. Do you have any other questions?" She smiled at him. "Why did I have to asked?"

They took trains to London. Kiana had a few more questions, but after a while she started reading the comics. Kiana was deeply impressed by the main London train station. But Snape was in a hurry and she had to ran to follow him. They took the underground and walked to a small pub called the leaky cauldron. Kiana was exhausted so she did not realize at first some of the strange, spooky man around her. She crapped Snapes jacket and he looked down to her.

"Goblins.", he whispered. "Don't worry. They wont do you any harm. Lets bring your bags to Tom."

Tom was the innkeeper and a friendly man. He knew Kiana was coming and prepared a small room for her. He was the one who would look after her during vacation.

"Have fun at your first day here.", he wished for her and opened the door to his backyard. There were the garbage bins and a plain brick wall.

Kiana looked around. "Honestly this is not what I expected."

Tom smiled at Snape who tipped a few stones at the wall. The bricks started to move and opened up to a little road full of shops and people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley.", was written on a sign.

"WOW!"

"Is this more you were looking for?" , asked Snape and she nodded. "Come on, we have a lot to do today. First stop, Gringotts."

"What is a Gringotts?"

"A wizarding bank. You need money."

"Yes indeed. You now I never thought of you haven other money."

Snape looked at her. "More questions I assume?"

They were expected a the bank by a creepy goblin in a suit. He told them there were a few minor, but good problems.

"According to our documents had little Ms Smith here some magical ancestors. A great-grandfather from America. He died shorty after arrival in world war two. He made a contract so only if one of his children would be a witch or a wizard, the heritage could be used. His first born seems to be a squib.", explained the goblin.

"What is a squib?", Kiana asked.

"Hush.", answered Snape.

The Goblin looked annoyed. "After every successful year in one wizarding school, in this case Hogwarts, a part will be offered to Ms Smith and by graduation she will get full excess to all he left her."

"These are good news, aren't they?", she asked nervous.

Snape nodded and took the key. "This is the key to your vault. I would recommend you leave it here, so the goblins can watch over it."

"Ok, seems a good idea."

Half an hour, an explanation about the coin system and two rounds on the roller-coaster beneath the bank later Kiana had some money. Snape showed her where to buy books, quills, paper, robes and everything she would need.

"What does it mean, I can bring a cat, an owl or a toad to school? Is it a kind of joke?", she asked the teacher.

"No, it is for real. A pet. But I would not pick a toad. Toad-kids have a big blinking red arrow hovering over them that scream bully me.", he headed to the menagerie. "And cats are well cats."

"No easy to train?"

"If they let you train them. Owls are pretty handy. They can bring you your post."

Kiana looked at him. "I don't expect much post. Remember I am an orphan."

"Than the newspaper? Animals can be very helpful for teenagers."

"Great, I am going to be one."

"Don't get cranky. Just look around."

"Fine." Kiana was looking and stood before a raven.

"Almost. Yes a bird., but not an owl.", said Snape.

"And the big difference is?"

"Cats and dogs. Owls are trainable. Ravens are not so much plus they intelligence is to high. That would be a big challenge."

So she looked on and found an brown grey owl, who looked grumpy. She started smiling. "This one."

"That pipsqueak?", Snape asked in disbelieve.

"Not pipsqueak, his name is Archimedes. Like the owl in the sword and the stone.", Kiana explained. "That is.."

"A movie for children about little king Athur, I know.", the teacher closed. "I have seen it as a kid too."

"Really? Well I don't expect Merlin to be real, but he was a pretty cool wizard."

"But Merlin was real. He was a Hogwarts student, like you."

Kiana stopped moving and looked at him in disbelieve. "No way."

"Oh yes. Merlin was a Slytherin.", he went on and paid for the owl.

"Ok, I am totally fine with your house. Merlin, wow." she went on giggling.

"Wait, the best is about to come." Snape turned her way to the shop of wandmaker Ollivander.

"A wand?", she asked and went inside.

Inside was an old man, a boy with pale blond hair and a woman with blonde hair and a stern look. All looked up, when the two entered. Next to the boy, who looked annoyed and frustrated laid many boxes and he held a wand.

The women greeted the Professor. "Severus, nice to meet you. What brings you to Ollivanders?"

"Narzissa, what a pleasure." he laid a hand on Kianas shoulder. "My reason is this young lady. Kiana, this is Mrs Malfoy. The boy behind her is her son, Draco. You will be classmates."

Kiana smiled and held her hand out for shaking. "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Kiana Smith."

Narzissa smiled cool at her. "A muggleborn girl?"

"Not entirely as we learnt today. The last wizard in her family was her great-grandfather. Yes, Mr Ollivander."

The wandmaker smiled. "Professor, would you let her go with me? I wanted to close soon and the little lady seems quiet curios."

"You have no idea.", said the professor and Kiana went with him.

"So a lost sheep? And you are showing her around. Does that mean?", heard Mrs Malfoy whispering.

Than she looked at the boy.

"Please wait here for a moment.", said the wandmaker. "I will go an look for some other wands."

The moment he was gone, Draco growled. "This is stupid. I almost sure non of these wands work. All the nonsense about the wand chooses the wizard. And what are you looking at?"

"Interesting choice of words considering the fact, I was looking at you." She grinned. "You made yourself to an object."

He glared at her. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." She looked around and began wandering.

"What are doing?", he asked and followed her. "You were supposed to wait."

"Dancing in a pink tutu. What does it look like? I am looking for a wand."

"Did you listen to me? And the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way round, fool."

"Really? Interesting Anyway I prefer to look for myself..." She spotted a simple wand in a dusty box. But even by stepping on her tiptoes she could not get it.

"What are you doing, Miss?", Ollivander asked after returning. Draco stood behind him.

"Could I try this one?", Kiana asked him.

"Sure." The old man got the box. "Oak and string of a dragons heart. Preferred to challenges and hot tempered users. Go ahead take it."

Kiana took it and felt the same kind of warmth like when had been using Gellerts during the dream lessons. As she moved it sparks ignited and flew from the tip. She smiled at the wandmaker, who nodded in respect. Than she saw to the boys face, which shifted from disbelieve to anger.

"How did you do it? I am trying for hours.", he asked.

Kiana shrugged. "I do not know. I was just looking around. You can not always wait somebody to bring you something. Also it is more fun to go on an adventure by yourself."

He did not seem convinced and Kiana looked at Ollivander. "Would you allow me to help him, Sir?"

"Of course, Ms Smith. I will polish your wand and make it ready. This is a strong one. I can't wait to see, what can do with it." He smiled and Kiana looked back to her future classmate.

He bowed slightly. "Mylady, go ahead."

"Wow, no. This is your trip." She grabbed his shoulders, turned him and shoved him. "You go ahead."

"I don't know what to do.", he said.

"See I didn't either. "

"What are you two doing here?", asked the professor.

"Later, we are about to hunt.", replied Kiana grinning.

"A hunt?", asked Mrs Malfoy amused.

"She is just insane.", Draco explained.

"My wand was the first I touched here. Want my help? Or do you want to camp here?", she asked him.

"Mom?", he looked to his mother before turning his head again to the girl. "And didn't you just said you had no clue?"

"I have no tent with me. Have fun.", explained his mother amused.

"Great."

"A tomboy, hm?" , Mrs Malformed asked the teacher.

The children went slowly through the shop. Trying not to tossing something.

"Ok, what is next?", he asked.

"Look around. Maybe get I don't know a vision? Or something." Kiana shrugged. "Finding instead of hoping to found?"

Draco shook his head. "If you are so up to finding, you are going to be a Huffelpuff."

"Oh no, I wont. I have different plans. Finding is just a tool I need to achieve it.", she said. "By the way. Do you prefer a house?"

"Of course. My whole family was in Slytherin. I will be to.", he said confidently.

"That is the spirit. Use it to find the wand. I could also live with it to come to Slytherin. Merlin was one, big point for me.", she said enthusiastically and he stopped in his movement.

"You could?", he was surprised.

"Why couldn't I?", she asked back.

Draco wanted to say something but instead took a box. "I'll try this one."

"Good luck."

He took the wood stick and his face turned disappointed. Kianas shoulder sank. "Hey, man sorry. I.."

Then he laughed and moved the wand. Sparks flew. "Gotcha!", he said.

"You are a pain. Congratulations."

"Let's go. Mom is waiting."

They came around and Draco presented his wand. "It was quiet easy.", he said. "But do not ask how I made it. Its a secret."

Kiana raised an eyebrow and his mother laughed. "A secret? Well, no reasons to ask." She petted his hair. "We have to go. Your father is waiting."

"Yes. Good bye Professor. Kiana, see you in the dorm.", he said, while his mother paid.

"Bye bye." Kiana waved and sighed once he was gone. "He is a handful, isn't he?"

"He is the only child of an old aristocratic-like family. Pureblood status since centuries. You did well to make him like you.", Snape said and took her wand. "Lets go for diner."

"What does pureblood status mean?"

They left the shop, as Snape began. "Easy. Some wizarding families are very proud to have no muggelborn wizard in their history. If you are a witch in third generation of an magic familiy you are a pureblood but only if non other before was a muggleborn or a squib. A squib had pureblood parents but cant do or only in a very limited way magic. They are kind of outcasts. The Malfoys are very proud pureblood and Draco will have prestige once he is in school, especially to other Slytherins."

"And what am I?", Kiana asked. "I am not muggelborn or squib."

"You are considered like a halfblood. But non of this is really important. It is just something some can be very nasty about. Do not worry. You impressed not only Draco, but Mr Ollivander. And the old man can sense good witches, by their wands."

Kiana smiled shyly.


	7. The boy with the scar

The boy with the scar

Kiana brought her new requirements to her room. It was small, but it wasn't for long. She smiled although this whole blood story made her quiet nervous. When she went back down, she tripped and bumped into a pillar of flesh and hair.

"Outch!", she said and the pillar turned to her. It was a huge man whose face was almost covered completely with a black beard.

"Look where ya going, little one." He raised her easily with one hand and put her on her feet. He was smiling. "Are ya hurt?"

"No, Sir.", she replied.

"Its not Sir, little one. Its Hagrid.", he said proudly.

Snape, a man with a turban and a boy with glasses appeared behind him.

"W-w-w-w-", the man with the turban stammered. Kiana did her best not to interrupt this man and get rid of this annoying stammering.

"What happened?", asked Snape annoyed.

"I tripped and bumped into Mr Hagrid.", explained Kiana.

"You need a different hobby.", said Snape dryly.

"It is my way to break the ice with some one. Starting conservations on a funny way? Ok, you seem not to believe me. ", replied Kiana grinning and Snape shook his head.

"Hagrid, Quirinius, this is Ms Smith. One of our new pupils.", introduced he Kiana.

"G-gl-glad to meet you.", Quirinius said. "Pro—pro-Professor Quirrel is my name. Teacher for defence against the dark arts."

"Nice to meet you.", said Kiana. " Mr Hagrid are you a teacher to?"

Hagrid laughed. "Me? No, I am the gamekeeper. I keep the outside safe and s just Hagrid."

"I see. " She looked to the shy boy next to Hagrid. He had wild black hair, glasses, deep green eyes and a scar like a lighting on his forehead. "And you are Hagrids son?"

Hagrid laughed loud and the boy shook his head. "I am Harry. Hagrid took me here to help me buying stuff for school."

"Why did your parents not help you?"

"They are dead. Where are yours?", he asked curious.

"I am sorry. My parents are anywhere. They gave me away seconds after my birth. So you are also a new one?"

He seemed to be relieved and nodded. "Yes and I am quiet overwhelmed by this day. All the new words and things. Everything is buzzing in my head like bees."

"I know what you are talking about. A single new information and my head will explode, promise."

Harry smiled. "Cool."

"Can I ask you something?", Kiana asked. Snape said goodbye, after Quirrel left. Hagrid stayed.

"Sure.", said Harry.

"How did you get this scar? I hurt my head quiet often, but I never got a cool scar like this one."

Harrys face got pale and he looked to Hagrid.

"Kiana, you must know, Harry here is famous." He petted Harrys shoulder and Harry bend to his side. "He is the reasons because you know who left. The scar is a curse mark, where he got hit by the spell."

"My parents died during the fight and I was a baby. I remember nothing.", Harry said quickly.

"I am very sorry for your loss and me being an elephant in the glasshouse.", she said to Harry and looked to Hagrid, while food arrived. "But I have no clue what you are talking about."

"You are not from a wizarding family?" asked Hagrid.

"Not really, remember? Orphan. My great-grandfather was a wizard but that is no big deal."

Hagrid told her a brief story about Voldemort and Kiana nodded interested.

Dessert came. It was a cake, a birthday cake.

"Harry turned eleven today.", Hagrid said proud.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you.", said Harry. "Do you have an idea in what house you will come?"

"I don't know. Slytherin sounded nice. Merlin was there.", said Kiana.

"Merlin did really exist? Awesome.", said Harry.

"Isn't it?", Kiana was still just as excited of this fact.

"But you have to know all wizards who went evil where Slytherins. All of you know whos follower where Slytherin.", whispered Hagrid and now Kianas face went pale.

"Professor Snape did not mentioned that. ", she said.

"Oh he wouldn't say anything bad about his own house. He is the head of the house. "

Kiana looked sad to the cake. "But only because some were evil doesn't mean everybody is, isn't it?"

Hagrid took a deep breath. "I would not trust them."

Kiana liked Snape. She could not think of him as an evil traitor or a murderer. Soon after it Hagrid took Harry back to his family. The boy doesn't seem to be very happy about this circumstances.


	8. First trip

First trip

The last month rushed along. Kiana went daily to the street, were training with Gellert, reading in her books or talking to wizards down in the cauldron She also trained Archimedes. On the command: I turn you into a human, the little owl screamed and jumped up and down. He always sat on her shoulder or head during their explorations. She talked to him sometimes like to a human.

In the bookshop, where she bought also books Gellert wanted her to read, she met a few other first year students. Most of them where boys Neville, Theo, Justin, Seamus and Vincent called Crabbe. They all talked about the sorting ceremony or their wands.

Tom was looking after her the evening before the journey. Kiana was nervous like never before. He had to promise her several times, he wouldn't miss the train. He did but in the morning when he wanted to wake her, she sat in the dining room ready to go. He sighed smiling and ruffled her hair.

"Breakfast?", he asked.

"Not hungry.", she said fast.

"We wont leave without one.", he said.

"Fine."

After breakfast he drove her to Kings Cross station. He showed her the hidden entrance to the train. Kiana stared in disbelieve, when he stepped through the pillar.

"What are you waiting for? You have already an invitation.", said the innkeeper smiling.

Kiana went slowly through the brick wall and closed her eyes. Once again open she saw Tom smiling at her and lots of people. Most of them were children or teenagers running everywhere. Little siblings sneaking on the train, parents fetching or asking if really everything is in the bag. The students were barely listening. They searched for friends or looked for a bit trouble.

Kiana smiled. This was great. Tom stored her stuff, reminded her to write often and said good bye. She looked for a free seat and found one.

It had a great view on the chaos outside. While time went by more and more students took place and a few girls asked if she would mind chairing.

"Of cause not. Come in, sit down. I am Kiana and maybe you can hear it I am nervous like hell.", she said.

The girls sat down, like little ladies. One had black plain hair and a strange face. She was especially ladylike. Looking at her was a constant reminder of an old Hollywood movie from the 1950 about perfect family life or a fancy drama. The girl polished some grapes and talked in proper Oxford English. Kiana asked herself, why she couldn't understand her own language but was learning ancient Greek. The lady's name was Pansy. And if she wasn't a Slytherin no one could be. Her time at school and her life were already planed in every minor detail. Any possible enemy or unwanted intruder would disappear into thin air or would be accidentally crushed by a piano.

Kiana looked to the other girl named Meg, who looked puzzled back. So it wasn't her.

While Pansy was talking, lunchtime came and Kiana bought a lot of sweets. One from everything she didn't knew. So one from everything.

"You really eat all this stuff?", asked Pansy slightly mocking.

"Yes, why?", Kiana asked back.

"Well you are not exactly a model. I am just concerned."

Kiana swallowed her anger. Did she just said, she was fat? How could she dare. She wasn't. Every health check proved she was perfect average and since when did she listens to such a... Kiana took a deep breath. What was wrong? She should stayed calm and relaxed.

"No need to worry. I am perfectly aware of the risk.", said Kiana friendly.

She did not want to talk with the girl again and read some comics. But of course Pansy had her opinion. Kiana glared at her.

"Nice, but I don't care what you think.", she said calmly without looking at her.

"You are rude!"

"Yeah, maybe. But I can admit it." Kiana smiled widely at Pansy and Meg chuckled.

Before Pansy could say something in return, the door opened and three boys stood there already in uniform. Kiana recognized Draco, who stood in the middle. Beside him two huge guys like gorillas. They did not look smart.

"Hello dear ladies.", the blonde said with a charming smile.

Pansy blushed and got fluttered. Kiana grinned behind the comic. Looks like little miss perfect had a crush on the future prince of house Slytherin. Kiana hoped for Draco he knew he was almost married other wise she had to tell him for his own safety.

"Draco, hello. Nice to see you. Come in, sit down. Do you want something?", asked Pansy fast bubbling.

"No thanks Pans, we just wanted to see who is there." Kiana felt a look at her and looked up. The boy grinned. "Look who the cat brought in."

"Oh this is only a nobody mudblood Draco. Her name is..."

"Kiana, nice to meet you.", he greeted Kiana friendly.

"Thank you Draco. Who are your... Wait. I remember you, Crabbe right?", she asked the right one, who nodded.

"And I am Goyle. Nice to meet you.", said the left one.

"Who bought all this stuff?", asked the leader of the trio and sighed to the sweets.

"That was me. I don't know any of it and was curios.", answered Kiana honestly and shrugged.

"I bet you were. Already tried everything?"

"Lost my appetite." She looked to Pansy, who was shocked. Than Kiana smiled at Draco. "Anything I really have to try?"

"Hm..." The boy looked down and took two boxes. One was labelled Berty Botts beans of all flavours and the other with Chocolatefrog. "Try first one bean."

"Ok." She took the bean he offered. It was a deep purple one and smelled of nothing. But once she bit on it, her mouth burned. "Hot! What is it! Jalapeño? Dam it!" She drank some tea and started laughing."That was mean."

Draco shrugged smiling and reached out the five sided box. "I did not know the flavour. Here you earned it"

Now the frog. Kiana opened the box and it jumped right into her face. She heard laughter form several persons and fell in with it. "Magic sweets are funny." She ate the frog by biting its head of. "At least it tastes like chocolate, woohoo! But it attacked me."

The boys smiled and Pansy was still confused.

"Sometimes when you are not fast enough, they jump away and you have to hunt them.", Goyle explained.

"That happens only to such slow coaches like you.", reminded Draco his friend. "And Kiana is quiet a good hunter herself."

"What?", asked Pansy confused.

"Take a look on the collectors card.", suggested Crabbe fast.

It has been Mr Barty Botts himself. Kiana showed them.

"That is bad luck.", said Draco and took a Card from one of his pockets. "I've got Merlin."

"Do you want to trade?", Kiana asked right away.

"No." But held gave it to her. "But you can have it. Consider it as the thank for helping me."

She took the card and smiled at him. "This is great. Thank you. Every time again, I would say."

"Good to know. But I think we should go. I've Harry Potter is here somewhere."

"Possible, good bye."


	9. A singing hat

A singing hat

The joy about teasing little miss perfect was gone in the wind the second the door was closed. Pansy asked the next hours what Kiana had done. Kiana looked to Meg for help, bus she was hiding.

A while after that a brown haired girl rushed in and told them to change. They would arrive soon.

For the first time Kiana looked at herself in the plain dark robes. In no time it would get some colour and show everybody to what house she belonged. Her excitement grew with every second.

Once the train stood still, Hagrid collected them. It was already dark outside. The older students took a different road.

"Where are we going to?", asked Kiana a blonde girl.

"We will see.", she replied.

Hargrid lead them to a lake. Little boats were waiting for them. As soon as everybody sat they floated over the water. The children could not see very far and started whispering questions.

"Everybody look up!", said Hagrid proud. "This, is your school Hogwarts."

It was a castle on a hill over the lake. The moon stood right behind it. Torches enlightened it and tinted it into a golden light.

Kianas jaw dropped in oar. Never ever in her life had she seen something that impressive. Suddenly she wished she would have a camera or something to hold this scenery. And she wasn't the only one. Around her she heard many "Uhh"s and "Aaahh"s.

A old, tall woman with glasses and a very stern look waited for them at the docks.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them now. We see us later.", she said to Hagrid.

"Yes Professor."

"Students, welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me inside." She went ahead and the followed her up the stairs.

The Professor stopped before a door.

"Everyone here? Wonderful. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am your Professor in transfiguration, dormteacher of house Gryffindor and deputy headmaster of this school.", she paused and sighed to the door. "Behind this door is the great dining hall. There will be the sorting ceremony. Each house has its own honourable history and members. I hope you will follow those examples. Good behaviour will be rewarded to the benefit of all house members and breaking the rules will be punished." She paused again, because they got nervous. "Once we are inside, I will your names and you come to me one bye one. You will get sorted and then take a seat on your new houses table with your new comrades." Her look got a bit softer. "But there is no need to worry. You are here and we wont send you back home. Please wait a few minutes."

Professor McGonagall went inside and hell broke loose. Somebody said something about a test they had to write, somebody else about fighting a dragon. Kiana almost stepped on someone's toad. And right when chaos was at its climax the door opened again. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Come in."

In a roe of two they went inside. Four long tables two in each side decorated in the colours of each house and banners everywhere. The halls roof was enchanted to look like the weather outside. Hundred of candles where floating around. It was unbelievable.

The teachers sat right in front. In the middle on a throne a man with a long white beard and golden classes.

On a gesture from the Professor they stopped before a stage. On the stage was a chair and on the chair laid an old pointy wizard hat. Suddenly it started to move and sang a song about the houses and their traits.

Professor McGonagall enrolled a letter and read all names out loud and clear. Crabbe was sent to Slytherin, as Draco was. The girl with the brown wild hair was named Hermoine and a Gryffindor just as Neville the poor boy with the toad. Pansy Slytherin, no surprises there. Meg Huffelpuff. Than came Harry and everybody started whispering. The boy who lived, the big hero. Kiana felt pity for the small, thin, shy fry on the chair. It took a while and Harry looked afraid before the hat yelled : "Gryffindor!"

Applause explode on the red golden table. Corals sang: "We got Potter!"

Short after that McGonagall said: "Smith, Kiana."

She raised her hand and climbed the stairs. She glanced briefly to Snape. McGonagall waited for her to take seat and placed the hat on her head. Everything felt silent. Until suddenly a voice whispered into her ear.

"What am I going to do with you?", it asked. "You do have your ambitions. You are smart and you have a good portion of courage to." He laughed. "Afraid, but strong. I know where you belong: Gryffindor."

Kiana sat up straight. "Wait what?"

The hat was taken from her and she looked surprised around. What did just happened? Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "You are surprised."

"I think, no I am pretty sure there has to a mistake.", said Kiana. "Can I repeat this test?"

"The hat is always right. Now, please go on." She showed her the table.

The students were clapping and laughing. Distracted and confused, Kiana took a seat. Everybody was friendly and showed her, she would be welcome. But it did not sank in finally. On the other side was the table she had expected to sit at.

They were glaring at her with disgrace.

Strange world.

Once the last one was sorted and the impressive dinner was eaten it was for the headmaster to hold a speech. Mostly he repeated the rules and wished everybody good luck and a nice year.


	10. Happy first school day

Happy first day at school

Talking Portraits, moving staircases, singing hats, passwords, ghosts! The girls in the Northtower of house Gryffindor were not able to find sleep easily. They were three. And even though Hermoine reminded them to sleep because of the first lessons tomorrow morning, she could not sleep either. It was simply marvellous.

It did not felt like they had been sleeping at all when they were dressing up at the next morning.

"Does anyone of you know how to bind a tie?", asked Kiana in front of a mirror trying not to strangle herself.

"I do! My dad showed me.", said Hermoine and helped her.

"Lifesaver."

"You're welcome.", replied Hermoine started to show her.

"Why are you not wearing a skirt? You are a girl.", asked Lavender puzzled.

"I don't like skirts. I was glad about the trousers.", Kiana answered.

"Strange. How do I look like?", asked Lavender to Hermoine.

"Is this important? This is a school after all. We are here to learn not to become a model."

"I agree.", said Kiana. "And we are going to be late if you not hurry up."

"You two are terrible. Why do I have to share my room with nerds? Will we ever have some girl talk?" Lavender shook her head.

"Maybe one day.", murmured Hermoine. "Hurry."

"Your hair!"

"Don't mind. I wont get any batter than that.", said Hermoine. "Hey maybe we learn in potions something about it."

They were to early, but better than being to late.

"Why didn't we got a plan of this place? A bloody mace would be easier." Kiana fell on a chair in the first line. Hermoine sat next to her and a cat was looking at every of their movements. "First day, first lesson and already this stressed. We did not even take a glimpse inside a book for real purpose I mean."

"A map would be..", started Hermoine.

"Ladies, why the front row? The cool guys are always in the last one. I don't you brainiacs know anything?", sighed Lavender and pointed to the chairs next to her. "I think I need to teach you the important stuff or you two will suffer from social suicide within in minutes."

"See, I don't try to be cool. Surviving puberty and good grades and I am happy.", explained Kiana. "I am feeling quite comfort as the award girl in the back of the school yard."

"I like your way of thinking.", noticed Hermoine. "My parents told my everything will be awesome if we just reach the age of seventeen. Everything before that might be full of unpredictable ups and downs"

"Booooring. That is what you girls are.", mentioned Lavender. "Where is your sense for adventure? It is going to be great."

"Sense of adventurer?", Hermoine asked amused. "This is a school guarded by high security spells. The only adventure we will see are cases of lost bracers and glasses. Or who is dating who?"

Not long after that the others came and Lavender lost her seat to Pansy. Every house came as a group, noticed Kiana. Except them of course. Harry and a redhead boy named Ron were the last. Ron was still complaining when the cat turned into Professor McGonagall. That was pretty impressive. After a lesson about turning a tinder into a needle almost everyone was frustrated. Nothing worked probably.

"Yes Mam?"

"It is Professor, Ms Smith. I wanted to talk to you because you seem to be pretty lost yesterday."

Kiana shrugged. "I was just surprised to be sorted in to Gryffindor. That is all. I didn't see that coming. I did not consider bravery as my biggest trait."

McGonagall was listening quietly. "The is always right. He sorted all of us after the things we valued most in this moment. You can be incredibly afraid and yet be sorted into Gryffindor just because you value our traits higher than all others. It is a help to become a person you would adore when you were eleven."

Kiana looked at her. "So once I will become my own superhero?"

"Everybody should become that, yes. The hat is just a help, but unfortunately many forget this little fact. Anyway I don't want any trouble, Ms Smith. But helping a classmate is of course allowed."

"But not with words, wands or fists?", Kiana assumed.

"Exactly."

"Well I need to think off something." Kiana dragged her bag in place and bowed her head to say good bye.

She was late for Potions and ran trough the hallways. The janitor was sweeping the floor and she slipped. Sliding all way and crashing into the bucket with water.

"What are you doing? Pesky little witch?", yelled the old man.

"Aaah." Kiana sat rub rubbing her head. "What a shitty day. Are you hurt?"

"No! But now the hallway is floated. Why are you filthy witches mocking me?"

" I am not mocking you. I am just late." She checked her books and notes. "Still dry, yes!"

"On the first day? You won't come far. Wait you are not a Weasley, aren't you?" He glared at her through narrowed eyes. "Heard there is another one of these terrorists."

"No, Sir, my name is Smith." She lent back as he came closer. "Mr Janitor this is getting akward."

"Never heard. Can't be a green one. What are you? Mudblood? Can not remember to have seen a face like yours."

Kiana sighed. She was late anyway. "No Sir, I am something in between magical. My Great-grandfather was the last wizard in my family."

"So you are a squib offspring? Poor thing. You gonna bite the dust."

"Why that?"

"Because you magic never will be strong enough to compete with rest. You are a cripple and I know what I am talking about."He made himself taller. "I am a squib."

"Oh", was all she could say.

"You see. Don't fool yourself. You wont be able reach for being average."

Depressed she looked at him. "Would you please tell me the way to Professor Snapes classroom?"

He told her and she went by. Hoping he was not right. It has been a shitty day and now it would getting worse.

She knocked dripping wet at he classroom door.

"Come in!", yelled Snape. Everyone turned and stopped writing, when she came in. "Ms Smith what a pleasure. Why are you soaking wet? Is there nowadays a swimming pool on the way to your transmutation classroom?"

"No I was bowling with the janitor. Unfortunately I was the ball and his waterbucket the pin.", Kiana explained and tried to smile. Some started giggling and she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks.

"A word after lesson. Now sit down." He went on and Kiana kept dripping the floor.

She stayed again after lesson. Some came bye and petted her shoulder.

"Good luck.", whispered Harry. "He is mean."

"Ms Smith?", asked the teacher and she headed slowly to him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath and told him about McGonagall, the Janitor and the squib thing.

"Old crazy fool.", growled Snape. "No there is no correlation between heritage and strength of magic. It is nonsense from an old bitter man. But why did you not get changed?"

"I was late and I wanted just away from the old creep.", said Kiana tired. "Didn't spend a thought on it to be true."

"Go get changed otherwise you will be sick at the end off the week. ", he commanded. "I'll talk to this moron."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She made a few steps before she stopped. "Professor? Is it allowed for students to train in empty classrooms?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I don't want to bite the dust."


	11. Fly?

Fly?

Just after the final lesson Kiana looked for an empty room. She found one on an upper floor. In the first week after school she came back to create her own little school. Gellert helped her to hide her secret books and some materials for potions.

Kiana traded sweets for a tinderbox with one of the Weasley twins. She wrote in big letters 'Study and practice' on the blackboard.

After dinner she went to the library to study more. She was full of a grim eager and did not talk much to other children. But nobody seem to be concerned. Lavender was off with some Huffelpuffs or older Gryffindors. Hermoine was even more eager to become the best possible grades than Kiana and the boys where on their own.

When she was almost alone she read more advanced books, Gellert told her. Soon she was confident enough to try spells of future classes. During sleep she trained with her grandfather. Each night she visited the cold tower and by time Gellert was freed from his shackle, was furniture was added to the room and the used a cell for each important school. Kiana had to repeat dates of monsters and plants, perform each spell he told her non verbal and he showed her many. They talked and discussed the different mechanisms spells work and how to manipulate them. How to attached them to objects to enchant them. How to reorder them to create a new spell.

Often Kiana felt after a night of training even more tired than the evening before. When she fell to sleep during class once Professor Flitwick became really furious. She demanded her to show the spell he just showed them to perform in front of the class. It took her two tries because she was still tired before the globe turned of its own and a small light appeared over the name London.

The professor was not entirely happy. "I will still take ten points from you."

"But...", Kiana wanted to start.

"You slept during my class and I will not allow such behaviour. It would had have been twenty if you hadn't been at least so careful to work a bit ahead. Now go back to your place.", he said and Kiana went to her chair with an angry face. Pansy looked at her and smiled before she turned to her girls and they started talking in low voices and snickering. More anger began to fill her stomach and it became not really better after class.

"You should really try to sleep more.", suggested Hermoine. "You will only get into trouble if you continue this way."

"Easier said than done.", hissed Kiana.

"Maybe you should try warm milk and a warm bath before sleeping?", suggested Lavender. "I mean you talk during sleep. Maybe you stress yourself a bit to much."

"Well the high expectations of Hogwarts are not for everybody.", said a familiar girls voice behind them. Pansy stood there with another girl Kiana could not remember the name and a boy whos name she also had forgotten. "And some are not able to follow the plans because they are simply not strong enough." Pansy walked past her. "They are always so eager and try to achieve anything but in the end they will drown because they are simply to weak."

"I was able to perform the spell.", reminded Kiana the snake girl.

"And how long did it take you? A week? I was able to use it before entering school. My parents taught me. But lets not talk about that touchy subject. It must be hard for you to know not even your own mother cared for you.", assumed Pansy and Kiana felt her blood boil. Heat spread inside her cheeks, her fist were clutched to fists. She wanted to return something, something witty and clever. But nothing came to her mind. Seeing how Pansys grin became even wider did not help at all.

"Hey, Pans? What are you waiting for?", asked Draco down the stairs and caught her full attention. "There wont be breakfast for ever."

"Coming, see you, Ki.", she said and left with her gang.

"Wow.", said Lavender dryly.

"At least was given to an orphanage and could stay there. She would had been given to an animal shelter with her dog face.", growled Kiana. "Why didn't came that earlier?"

"What had made her so angry with you?", asked Hermoine confused.

"Well I guess it is because... Ah it is stupid. See before sorting I got a long with Draco and Pansy well..."

"She has a crush on him.", stated Hermoine. "A big one. Something a blind one can see turned in the opposite direction."

"So she sees you as a threat?" Lavender was excited. "Maybe we will get this whole girls stuff anyway."

"Lav, it will cost my life. I am still wondering why I have no cement shoes and had been pushed into the lake.", Kiana explained frustrated.

"It will be so great."

"You are not listen are you?"

But some things can't be taught be books. Sometimes you need to go hands on, like riding a broom.

It was one of the last sunny days, when the whole stood on a field nearby the castle. Each one had a broom right next to them. Professor Hooch told the rule of security, but many boys were distracted. Kiana was as well. But she felt more sick. The last time she fell from tree air was stock in her lungs. She couldn't take breath for what felt like ages. So the idea of falling from an unknown height was not a pleasant one. But maybe she could not fly at all? Was that possible? That would be quiet more comfortable than explaining why she would like not to fly.

"It is rather easy.", said Professor Hootch. "Stretch out your arm and say up!"

So everybody does. Some like Draco or Harry were able to make their brooms move on the first try. While Harry was fascinated, Dracos face was smug with arrogance.

It took Kiana several but not seemingly to many tries until the cleaning utensil was in her hand. It moved slightly.

Once everybody got a flying broomstick next to them, Professor Hooch gave the next instructions and it was not how to brake. It was to to hover a single meter. What was one metre? Nothing! Right? It would be just the same as swimming without those little orange airfilled wings around the arms or riding a bike with out carrying wheels. Not the broom had such wheels or brakes or airbags. She decided to watch and hoped for a miracle.

And the miracle came!

Just as Professor Hooch noticed how earthbound Kiana had been, Neville lost control over his broom. He tumbled higher and higher, fell and broke his arm. The sound of the cracking bone was almost making Kianas stomach turn. And she felt guilty. Nevilles injury was her luck. Or was it Harrys? Draco challenged him of taking a small item from him Neville lost. It was ball of glass snugly fitting into the boys hand. Of course Harry agreed for poor Neville. Hell even Kiana herself would have done it. Except his little height thing. Well she would have discussed this agreement.

Draco flew on and Harry followed so easy like he had never been doing anything else. He was simply a natural talent. But the boys got busted. Even McGonagall saw Harry catching the frilly ball. Everyone expected the speech of doom.

But nothing like that happened. On the Contrary! Harry was going to be Gryffindors youngest Seeker in a game called Quidditch. Her classmates were happy and the Slytherins. Well they were pretty angry.

The lesson was not over. At least once everyone had to hover.

Kiana gulped when Hooch stood in front of her. Come on you are a Gryffindor, be brave, she told herself. So she pushed herself away from the ground and with every single centimetre her hands cramped more and more around the wooden broomstick. Her eyes went wider and the block of ice in her stomach grew.

She didn't even hear the first attempts of Professor Hooch to talk with her. Carefully she pushed the broom back down and Kiana relaxed.

"Ms Smith? Are you alright?", asked the teacher friendly.

"Yes why?", Kiana replied still a little bit breathless. She touched her forehead and felt wetness. It was cold sweat. Some girls in he background were again talking and pointing at her. One of them was Pansy. She glared to her and Kiana could not help but admitting she wanted to punch her right now.

"Are you scared of heights?" Kiana nodded ashamed. She got a tap on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell? Every year there are students like you. That is not a problem we could not fix."

"Hmhm." Some were still pointing fingers at her and talking in low voices.

At the end when they brought the brooms to the shag. Two things were clear: Gryffindor had the best and the worst flyer of the year. Hermoine came to her and smiled. "Well we will find other ways to shine."

"Right now I wish I could just be invisible once.", Kiana murmured.

Her wish came true. Kianas next months looked pretty boring. For her classmates it looked like she had nothing else to do than learning. She was a boring person. Nothing more than an eager girl that did not grew up in the magical world but unlike Hermoine her grades were not through the roofs. Kiana knew about some details she could not write in essays so she would never reach the full points.

But with training with Gellert, collecting uncommon potion materials and the normal schoolwork, there was only little time for stuff like talking to other classmates or what they would do. She still did not got all the times of her classmates right or remembered them at all. Especially Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff students were never on her mind. So many of her classmates thought of her as arrogant and excluded her a bit.

Besides Gellert Kiana spoke often to the ghost girl Myrte who died in the toilet at the floor of Kianas office, as she called it. But Myrtes number of favourite topics was rather short: Death, how she died, beauty, mean girls, cute boys and the life or unlife of a ghost.

The office had been improved by her step by step with secret cabins or small metaplanar portals and an improved security spell system. She even had music. After she learned the modern engine doesn't work in a highly magical environment, she cracked her CD -player and developed some components so it would work.

One day she sat beneath a tree with Archimedes on her shoulder and read while listen to the music. Her schoolmates ignored her as planed.

She felt at peace up until a shadow fall on to the book. Puzzled she looked up into to gorillalike faces Crabbe and Goyle. But no Draco seemed to be around. Maybe ran away? They talked to her and got sightly angry because she did not answer. Kiana enjoyed how Crabbes face went red out of anger and Goyle plucked lightly on the cable. Finally he had seen it.

"Hey boys.", she said smiling. "What's up?"

"Give us your transfiguration notes!", demanded Crabbe already on the poor limitation of his patience.

"No.", she answered simple and wanted to put the headphonebuttons back into her ears. But the brute bully took her hand. "Let go off me."

"Did you not understand me, mudblood? I want your notes.", he repeated himself and Goyle look got a bit concerned. He did not seem to be sentiently happy about the situation.

"Oh I did hear you loud and clear and I understood your words perfectly well. But I won't get anything out of this deal, wouldn't I? So come back when you have a reasonable offer for me. Bye Bye.", she explained.

"Do you know who I am?", he asked angry.

"Yeah Crabbe, bully and lapdog. A bulldog! And you are off your leash.", she hissed and made a few steps back.

"I am not a lapdog.", he yelled.

"O please!", she rose to her feet. "You can't do anything right when you are on your own not even getting a girls notes. You hesitate to hit me once and I doubt that fact changed." Kiana took a deep breath and waited. This way she would not come far. She needed to do something else only without words, fists or wands. So she raised her hands. "Ok, ok. Listen guys. I am sorry for being so bitchy." The boys looked at each other as she looked for some sweets inside her pockets. "Want some?"

Goyle shrugged. "Sure."

"Sure? It could be poised!", Crabbe assumed.

"Nonsense.", his friend ate the beans. "See? I am still living." Crabbe huffed.

Goyle held his friend back. "We listen, Kiana."

Kiana smiled. "See guys I am not a big fan of you copying my notes. Yes you would most likely pass some tests but you would learn nothing. Here is my offer: I give you summary and two hours private lesson but I want you to find a spell for me. I read about it in a book but can't remember it. It is a charm and starts with the letter p."

Goyle nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes, it makes other like you and fulfilling your wishes."

The eyes of the boys started to shine in greed. "Ok. Do we have a deadline?"

"No, not really, but I would be glad, if you would find it. It would make our whole lifes much easier."

The left and Kiana grinned on her way to the tower. Idiots! She asked herself how long it would keep them working.


	12. The bloody phantom

The bloody phantom

Beneath her bed were vials of potions. Some were empty and some filled. Kiana prepared a bag to the expedition. It was not her first one but today she had less time and she could not skip it because this dam mushroom bloomed just for a short time. Lavender would be sleeping early but Hermoine not.

She and her friends had been busted as they brought a young dragon, who had been forbidden at school, on top of the astrology tower. So McGonagall had sentenced them to hep Hagrid in the forbidden forest. Guys with torches. Hopefully they would not see her.

Kiana waited with Hermoine, Ron and Harry. McGonagall herself lead them to Hagrid and wished a good night to Kiana, when they left. The girl just waited a minute before grabbing her exploration kit and a dark cloak. She took a bit longer route out of the castle. Only a few torches enlightened the castle outside. Sneaking behind bushes and boulders she could see Hagrid, McGonagall and Snape in the distance. Between them stood four students. The teachers would not go with them. So they would be five, six when Fang Hagrids dog would join them. Fang was her main concern.

She went on, moving silently, making herself small. Tired views should slide easily over her. Kiana marked her way with coded notes she left on the trees. It was silent behind the lines of trees. No owl cooed, no wind rattled through the branches. No little animals made a sound. No light shone through the roof of leaves.

On the tip of her wand shone a pale weak light so she could see just next few steps far. So she could melt with the darkness around her to a single shadow.

Kiana went to the small cave, the the little violet mushrooms grew. This night the should release their spores. She put a mask about her nose and mouth, when she saw the purple mist. With a brush she shove the dustlike ingredient into some viols out of dark glass. She opened another one to put an oily surface lamination over it. After that she looked for the mushroom itself and found some under a rotting animal corpse. From a picture in a book she knew it had a black stamp so was its hat with lilac sprinkles and bright green lamellas.

"Nightly corpseeater.", she whispered. With a stronger but more reddish light from her wand, some tweezers and a scalpel she extracted some whole seed vessels.

Kiana started coughing. First sigh for a retreat, she tough and sealed the viols. Outside she tapped as much spores from her clothing as she could and cleaned her instruments. It was a flesh eating mushroom. So now she had to hurry to come into a bright room, so it would die off.

She decided to take a shorter way and to go upright.

Not looking down she climbed a few steps up a rockwall and stopped. Alarmed she laid herself flat on her stomach. Behind the dome was a strange, black ghostlike creature feeding himself from an almost dead unicorn. Long skeletonlike hands caressed the silky forelock. The creatures head was bowed about its neck sucking silver blood out of a bite with a smacking sound.

The unicorn still twitched lightly. Its eyes wide open.

Kianas eyes filled themselves with tears because of the pitiful hard to be heard sounds it made. She could not move. But she felt her skin getting raw and the itching in her throat intense. It coasts all off her discipline not to cough. That were the mushrooms effect but the ghostly figure sent chills down her spine. Little hair in her neck rose and she grew colder. The slurping sound the thing made when it sucked the blood made her choke. Yet she was not able to look away.

The eye of the unicorn rolled around and focus on her. Kiana gulped as it tried to move stronger. For a moment the monster paused and Kiana made her smaller. Biting her tongue not to cough. What should she do? What was that thing anyway? If the thing was able to catch an injure a unicorn, a first year Hogwarts student would be no match. Kiana should just retreat and sneak far around it. Hopefully it had no such feats like infra red sight or improved scent.

Suddenly something else broke the silence. Voices, two voices... two familiar voices off boys, dam it!

"You know, when my father hears about this", one boy said and Kianas brain went wild. What was all in her bag she could use? If they boys would be attacked...Even three of them might not a match for that bloodsucker.

One off them broke a twig loud. The scenery went silent. She gulped and hold her breath to not gain any attention.

Same time the creature rose and turned with a hissing sound like a snake. Did it just say Potter? Kiana could not understand it fully, because the two boys screamed in fear. Anyway! What would that wanna be vampire (she tried to calm herself) want from an elven year old boy? It made no sense. Maybe she was just hoping he would Harry eat first?

Draco and Fang ran away. At least these two are clever with a common sense and no death wish. But Harry stayed for some reason. Kiana could not believe it. The black ghost scared her to hell and back and her housemate just stayed.

"Shoot.", she whispered. There was no way she would be able to look to a mirror if she would let him alone now. On the other hand this was just stupid! Kiana took the scalpel in her hand, made herself ready to jump. But she had to wait until it was not facing her. She prayed it would have also no eyes in the back of its head.

In its wide robes it looks like it would levitate as it moved over the foggy ground. Harry now looked afraid like a doe staring into the light of a car. Carefully he moved back before he stumbled over a trees roots.

Kiana jumped out off her hiding, slamming her weapon into his shoulder.

"Uff!" She bumped back on to the dying unicorn. His still warm blood runs over her fingers. Kiana took a brief look and saw the terrified eyes from the beast.

The creature turned to her and she rolled to her right but there was a small cliff and she fell. Kiana hit her right leg on a rock. The unicorn screamed when the blow hit it instead. That could be a more merciful death anyway.

"Ahhh!", she moaned while trying to move her leg.. There were no problems in doing so except a mean pain, so it was not broken. So at least luck there.

She headed on up again and made a face when she put some weight on her foot. What if Harry needed... What was that? Hoofs? It sounded like a horse ran around. Kiana risked a look. A centaur! He saved Harry and talked friendly to the frighted boy. But there was another one. One who had been running headless away.

Kiana started searching for Draco. There was a good chance for him being somewhere around but this forest was way to dangerous to let a... Kiana rolled her eyes she had been running alone in the woods way to often to judge the boy. But he had been scared to hell and headless. It took a while to guess where he had run too. Finally she saw him. His light hair shone bright in the dark for est even from the little light they had.

She hid her wand under her dusty cloak and whispered his name with a raw, throaty voice. "Draco."

"Go away!", he heard him yelling at her. Draco just turned a bit so he could look over his shoulder. He was alive, terrible afraid, but alive. "No do not come near me! Stay there." He stood still. Why did he not ran away.

She took her wand out and let its light shine. Draco stood in a little swamp and the mud was up to his waist. He could not move. So she stood there with a creepy voic covered in dark clothes ans leaving little dust clouds behind. No wonder he panicked now even more. "Please.", it was almost a whimper and he moved more what made him sucked in even more.

"Shit! We need to get you out of this mess.", she said and looked for a long stick. "Relax, try not to move. I will help you."

"Will you? What are you?", he asked confused.

"Don't ask silly questions! I just sneaked out of the northtower.", she hissed and threw back he hood. Dracos eyes were almost popping out of his head.

"You? Why? How?" He was deadly confused. "

"Hush! Take this." She out a branch. "Relax and lay back."

"Easier said.", murmured the boy.

"Try it. I know it is difficult."

"Ok, ok." He grabbed the branch and laid back. So was his body able to float up to the surface. Now could Kiana drag him out but the swamp pulled him back and his clothes were mainly wet and soaked with mud. It made him way heavier. It took them a while but once he had firm ground under his feet, he smiled breathless. "Thank you. But what...?"

"Later, I have to go.", she hissed and ran. She could her Hagrids heavy steps and the spores where eating her alive.


	13. Maiden of the woods

Maiden of the woods

Kiana ran to the castle as fast as possible. Her side entrance was till open. For a single moment her back rested on the wooden door.

"Lumos maximus!", she said breathless and the purple dust turned black. It fell from her and left her skin raw and rosy. She had a bad pain in her throat but did not cough blood. Relived she sneak through the hallways, took a quick shower, hid the treasures under her bed and cuddled with in the cosy blanket. What a night!

Within a minute she was asleep and back in the stonewalls of Nurmengard. Some torches were lighten and she found the way up easily. Gellert sat at a table and read a book. His face was full of sorrows.

"I found them!", Kiana busted out. "What? What happened.?"

"Today was dangerous.", he said. "Not only you had been seen by this boy. No! Do you have any clue of who you attacked?" She shook her head. "It was Riddle, the boy is inside of your school."

"He is closer than we thought.", Kiana mentioned. "But now it is starting to make sense. I though he was hissing the name Potter."

"Potter? The boy who defeated him?", Gellert asked and put the word defeated in quotes.

"Yes, he is in my class and house. Did he not defeat him?"

Gellert took a deep breath. "His mother died for him. Her love shielded him and reflected the spell back to Riddle."

Kiana sighed. "Great, what a lucky boy Harry is. What can I do to protect me? I have no loving mother."

"We have to find a way to shield you otherwise. I was working on some devices when I was younger. But it is more important that you keep an eye on this boy and Albus." Kiana looked at him. It was clear were his priorities were. Gellert noticed her sad look and gulped. "Oh, dam. Little one I.."

"It is ok, really. I will get over it. So? How will we go on?", she murmured and did not look at him.

"Look here these two spells might help you to look after them and you mentioned some forbidden wings in your school?", he asked and pointed to the book he was reading in.

"Yes, on the third floor. I was there once, heard only growling and huffing from something big.", she explained.

"I do not think it is a coincidence that Tommy is back and this wing is closed. I want you to explore it deeper."

Kiana looked up. "Me? And what army? Dumbledore promised all of us a painful death if we would enter."

"Do not worry child. You have me.", he patted her back. "Now what about that young man you saved heroicly today?"

"Draco?", she asked. "Do not worry. Yes, he is a jerk but I think he will not run around and tell everybody I saved him. Because than he had to admit that he had been running away screaming."

"Good." He smiled. "By the way you did great tonight."

"Hmhm.", she made. "What about these spells?"

The morning came and Kiana had two other spells. Both were transfigurations, one to change somebodies appearances and one made spiders, which could record some chats, out of copper coins. She would learn them later the the days. When she met the others to go down to breakfast, Ron and Harry were explicitly telling what happened in the last night.

"What was that thing?", Lee asked disgusted. "Why drank it unicorn blood?"

"I have no clue.", answered Harry.

"And who was the little phantom?", asked Hermoine.

"A ghost maybe?", assumed Seamus.

"I never heard of a ghost in the forbidden forest.", said Nick. "Maybe he is new?"

"I do not think he is a ghost.", mentioned Harry. "And I think it was a girl. When the phantom turned to attack us she screamed and attacked it."

"Maybe wood people?", Kiana asked. "Morning, what is going on?"

They told Kiana the whole story on their way down and she really had to bite her tongue each step. She had spread her ankle when she had been fallen. When she was full of adrenalin she had not noticed but now it hurt badly.

Down in the hall she was able to sit. Archimedes was waiting for her. Excited she jumped up and down chirping. When he saw her he dashed towards her and bumped against her forehead not able to stop. The others laughed and Kiana rubbed her forehead. "Outch! Archie, what's going on?"

The owl was still flying as if nothing had happen.

"Sturdy little guy.", mentioned Neville. "He has a letter."

Kiana smiled at Neville. " Ok, it sucks sometimes." Than they looked at the note. "Thank you for helping me out. Meeting at 15 in the glass house. DM"

"DM? That must be...", Neville looked alarmed. "What did you do?"

"Hush, I just helped him to pass a test. I might caused some unwanted attention.", Kiana lied. "Please, Neville. Just forget about it."

"So he did not tease you?", the boy asked before looking wars to the silver and green table.

"No, Crabbe and Goyle, yes they tried. He himself not."

"Ok, but please be aware."

"Of course."

After breakfast Kiana went to her office and began to study. Her foot and her throat hurt. The spores had left a soar feeling inside. But she could not go to the hospital wing. If they would find out she had contact to a dangerous plat that did not grow in the school glass house had had dark properties... well there would be unpleasant questions. But her ego hurt more than her body. Her great grandfather still valued his friend and his courses more than her. She was used to rejection from strangers, couples who had thought she was a nice and kind girl but they would simple no match well enough to adopt her. Kiana had heard it often enough but her great grandfather? That was hard. She kicked the table with the wrong leg and it hurt even more.

"Saving some people and nobody will be ever able to harm me again.", she whispered. "Never ever again. Just killing this guy and I will be free forever."

Half past two Kiana went to the glass house and hoppled slightly. Her look was towards the ground and her mouth covered with a scarf. She was in a foul mood. Only a grim feeling seemed to be left.

She waited in the glass house. The snow melted long ago but the air was still cold, freezing cold. Kiana sat down on a bench and rubbed her ankle. It was thick and swollen.

"Shoot!"

Someone was coming, there were steps. Kiana shove the fabric of her trousers back and looked up. Draco came just around the corner. He looked surprised.

"You are already here?", he asked.

"I thought it would take me longer.", she just said. "So? Why did you asked me to come." He was alone. Usually at least one of his friends was with him. "No bodyguards today?"

He shrugged. "Why? I just came to thank you."

"Oh... well you are welcome.", she said as he sat down.

"But I wonder why you had been in the forest in the first place." Draco pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket and gave to her.

"Nothing special. I was looking for herbs.", she answered and took the sweet.

"Herbs? In the night?"

"Some grown only in the night.", she explained. "Mushrooms and cave plants."

He looked puzzled. "Why didn't you just asked Sprout for it?"

Kiana sighed. "Please not tell anybody... Remember our first day? I came late to potions because my little chat with Filch?" He nodded. "Well he said because one of my parents was a squid."

"Squib.", he corrected her.

"Squib I could never be a fully-fledged witch. I would be always behind you guys."

Draco shrugged. "Yes, of course."

"Well, I use to be a very, very stubborn child. Ask the nuns who had raised me. I am not willing to accept that. I always study and practise each minute I can." She opened the box and the frog jumped away. "Accio chocolate frog." The frog stopped in his movement and hovered back in her hand.

"That was a five year spell." Draco looked stunned.

"An easier one. They only teach so late because I might be complicated if the object is far away or locked away so you need more concentration.", Kiana explained and ate the frog.

"Uhm.. well your training seems to work out well. Wow, what are you looking for in the lions den?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, good question. I think I was just so nervous during sorting I just wanted to be brave and the hat got me wrong."

"Pure waste.", he mentioned. "But it might be better. I do not know if it would be went for you so well if you were in Slytherin. Halfbloods often walk a rocky road down there."

Kiana looked confused. "Really? You guys seem always stick together no matter what."

"On the outside. We always win the house cup. Do you know why? Be have because if not we bring shame to our house, our name and family. Believe me for each time you loose a point there will be your classmates, prefect and parents all hold you a speech. It is easier to stick to the rules and look that your years does the same.", he said.

"And here I thought you guys were just so clever to not get caught. I am shocked.", Kiana teased.

He smiled a bit. "That is a whole other chapter."


	14. What I want?

What I want?

After she had armed herself with a lot of potions and got another pep talk from her grandfather Kiana stood right before the door from which behind came the growling. The plan was somehow to find out what was hidden inside and than to hide it even better.

But first Kiana had to sneak inside the room and that was something she was not really found of. "Come on. You are a lion, you are... completely mad!"

Without another thought she stepped inside before she could think of something else. The sounds died as she turned around slowly. There was only a dim light in the room and three pairs of eyes stared down at her.

Kiana gulped and ran out of the room. Her heart was pounding as she pressed herself against the door. "A freaking cerberus?", she whispered breathless. "A Cerberus... Yeah I am feeling I will cross the Styx any minute... Ok, calm down, Ki, calm down... Easy it is just a giant dog with three heads and razor sharp teeth times three..."

Kiana stood there and tried to think of something, but the only thing she could think of where sausages. Many sausages to many so it would be noticed if they would disappear from the kitchen. But she had not other choice.

Kiana ran down and stole three big rings from the kitchen. It took a while since it was past sleep time and she needed to avoid Filch and that horror cat Mrs Norris. She injected some sleeping potions into the meat and slipped again into the room. This time the dog or the dogs anyway the cerberus was waiting for her. He wanted to snap, but the girl held out the meat. Suddenly the sat there and waited like a good boy. He wagged even his tail.

"Right be a good boy, here.", Kiana threw a sausages to each head. They snapped it from the air and now they let her pat them. She scratched their ears until they had fallen asleep. Now she had time to search the room. Under one of the cerberus paws was a trap door. It took her some strength to reach it and when she had opened it she considered that getting eaten by the monster would be much better than jumping into that bottomless hole to hell before her. Speaking of the monsterdog he turned and kicked her down.

Kiana screamed and fell all the relatively short way on a soft ground. "Urgh... I clearly do need to ask for a raise after this."

This room was even darker, pitch black to be correct. Kiana came to her feet and took her wand. "Lumos."

Pale light lit up the room and now she saw she was standing on vines thicker than her tights. They were crawling towards her but when they came to close they made a hissing sound and dashed back.

Kiana was impressed. It looked just like in her herbology book. This was another species of a night active plant, it hunted her prey and smashed its bones alive. And alive was the key word. The vine would not attack a corpse. It threw loops around its victims and drew them closer the more the victim moved. Kiana walked around but there was not a second door and the ground was swinging like a trampoline. She took a deep breath and sat down. Than she turned off the light from her wand. "Nox."

Within seconds she could feel she was hold by vines and curled herself into a ball. Her head was stuck between her legs and she tried to breath calmly. That was easier said than done when strange vines wiggled themselves around her. Maybe she had left a note. Being crushed to death by some vines was one thing but never to be found another. The thought made her fell more fear and her breath sped up once more so she had real problems to hold it down. The vines dragged her deeper and deeper until she could feel cold air on her back before she fell again for some metres.

"Outsch!" This time the ground was harder. She rubbed her back and heard something like chimes. Kiana looked up and saw many birds flying above her around a pillar. "What now? Will I now get hunted by birds?" There was a single door easy to reach. "Ha!" She put down the handle. "Well, fair enough that would be to easy." Again she put out her wand. "Alohomora!" Nothing happened.

"Shoot!"

The unlucky student looked up to the birds and narrowed her eyes. Something bothered her, there was that high metal clinging the made with their wings. They came closer and Kiana noticed that they were not birds but winged keys flying above her and behind the pillar was an old broom.

"Ähm... no.", she decided with a smile. Again she performed a spell. "Accio, right key!" Nothing. "Oh! Come on, I am honestly trying to help you!"

Of course all whining and complaining did not help. In the end she took the broom and slowly hunted for the keys. But that awful bunch attacked her. Kiana grabbed always a handful keys and rand to the door before she hid herself beneath the vines to drink some potions. So it took ha while before she entered the next room. Her whole body hurt like hell and was covered with bruises and small bleeding wounds. Each breath hurt and she had to move slow. Until her stomche started boiling over and she vomitted into a corner. The heights had taken their tribute on her. "Never ever again."

The next door was on the other side of a chess plate and the stone figure would not let her pass. She took a step back and the figure turned normal."Hm. It only activates itself when..."

She turned to the door with a really unhappy smile before she lifted her wand. "Accio old satanic broom of doom." Nothing happened. "Accio broom?"

There was rattling and it took some time before the brrom somehow wiggled itself on her side. Slowly she hovered above the plates to the other side of the board. Kiana climbed from the stick and turned around. "Intresting. Who would have had thought it would work out?"

The exit from the next room was covered with black flames and some vials stood on a table with a letter. It was a riddle Kiana looked to the flames and to the letter, before she searched n her bag for another potion. She could not be sure that she could get the riddle right but her grandfather suggested she should take some healing potions, antidotes, water breathing more potions with her. Some of them were also providing resistance to magical fire. Gellert had given her the recipes and instructions because some of them were not even relevant for class seven. Her stock was almost completely empty but now she could walk through the flames with only getting a lightly seared skin. Where flames met the wounds they hurt twice and burned deeper.

Finally she stood in a bright room and down some steps was giant mirror. Kiana smiled and sat down for a break of five minutes. There was no way she could survive another room. Her body was his at its end and this room was a dead end there was no other door anywhere to bee seen. The only possible portal she could think of was the huge mirror. It was golden and who ever made it carved the strange words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ in its frame. If this was everything down here, she would be really mad. She could barely move a single bone right now and had no clue how to go back. So what was all this nonsense about? The message on the frame was not helping either.

Kiana looked confused. "This gibberish is not la..."

Her eyes became wide as she saw the reflection inside the mirror. There was her looking completely surprised back and to strangers hugged her. Their height, colour of hair and eyes changed and shifted. But never their pose. Kiana wore one of these really ugly self-made pullovers and looked suddenly happy. More an d more background was added. Gellert sat on a table near a chimney and smiled. The room was decorated for Christmas season and Kianas pullover hat some reindeer on it. A tree stood in the corner, there was food on the table and presents were littered over the ground. It just looked like one of these awful Christmas movies she hated so much.

Her eyes became sad and she sat down again just to look into the mirror. The image triggered something she had face a long time a ago. Somehow she had never managed to gain such a scene for herself.

But somewhere had to be somebody who would...

"Hmhm...", clear his throat.

Kiana jumped on her feet in terror. She turned around and on top of the stairs stood Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore and the heads of houses and all of them did not look very pleased. The sudden movement made her back ache more, so she lent back instead of standing up respectfully.

"Oh shoot.", Kiana murmured and rubbed the pain away.

"Miss Smith?", Dumbledore asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Right now? I wishong to become invisible.", Kiana honestly answered. "But I think you want to know why I earth I came here in the first place?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "I... I just wanted to know what was behind that door. That is kind of a hot topic everybody wants to know and I thought.. if I..." Kiana rubbed her neck and sighed again.

"Risk your neck you might become more popular?", ended Snape her sentence with a cold voice. Kiana nodded. Well if they were so kind to present themselves a believable alibi, she would not refuse this. "Nonsense! I thought you would use your brain sometimes. I am highly disappointed in you."

"Severus!", Professor Sprout said.

"I never meant to come down here. ", the girl lied partial. "I just wanted to see want was behind the door. I tricked the Cerberus and found the trapdoor. I opened it and got kicked down here. After that I was simply looking for an exit."

"That would explain why Fluffy was sleeping.", murmured Hagrid.

"Where did you got the potion?", asked Professor McGonagall and looked to Snape.

"No, no, Professor Snape is not involved into any of this. I brew it myself.", Kiana explained.

"And where had you the indigences from?", asked Flitwick interested.

"I ordered them from shops in Daigon Alley... or...", she made a face. "Or I looked for them in the forbidden forest."

"You did what?", asked McGonagall shocked. "How often do you run around in the caste alone at night?"

"Ähm... quite often. Thanks to Harry and co you were often so distracted I was able to come back late often.", Kiana murmured. "Or leave the tower early."

"It seems there some Problems with discipline in your house, Minerva.", sneered Snape.

"Right but do not worry, boy, I will correct that.", hissed McGonagall back before glaring at Kiana. "You are in big trouble, young lady."

Kiana wanted to say something but Flitwick was faster. "Yes but I think I have some more questions. Where did you brew these potions?"

"In my office. Professor Snape told me it was ok to practise alone in some empty classrooms.", she explained.

Snapes face became stone. "Yes, I said that and I was under the clear assumption you would mean only practise some spells and not build your own laboratory."

"Miss Smith, I would like to see that place you created.", asked Flitwick. "Because the way I see it we have all somehow our hands in this misfortune. Minerva you the most because she is yours to look after. I know you have the potter trio and the weasley twins also. But nobody had paid any attention to this child and so noticed she was running wild. I am sure your parents will be not amused when we tell them."

Kiana made a face and Snape explained. "She is also an orphan. There are no parents we can inform."

"What?", asked Sprourt and looked to Dumbledore. "Albus! This child need some help from the parents council. Why did you not bring up her case?" She helped Kiana up. "No wonder this child is getting stupid ideas! Everyone who is reckless gets some attention in her house. Are you ok? What am I asking? Your back is black and blue, that will hurt for a while."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Her is my point to blame. I forgot it. I was so occupied in finding help for Harry and this rooms down her, I forgot her."

"So Ms Smith is the one child we all failed on.", summed McGonagall up and sighed.

Kiana looked down to her shoes, before smiling at the teachers. "So I wont get kicked from school?"


	15. Detention

Kiana presented her office to the teachers. There were shelves of books, some telescopes, mini glasshouses and a whole section with the mini laboratory.

"That must had have cost much money.", stated McGonagall ansonished. "Where do you have the money from?"

"Her great-grandfather saved it for her and Ms Smith seemed to wanted to invest it all in her education.", mentioned Snape.

Flitwick and Dumbeldore looked through the books. "I counted at least eight you would also find in the library.", informed the small man.

"Yes, in the restricted area.", explained the headmaster further. "not particular dark arts but highly dangerous."

"Ms Smith, are these spores of the nightly corpseater?", asked Sprout wary while she inspected some vials.

"Yes, I collected them the night Hagrid was with Harry and the other in the forbidden forest.", Kiana explained contritely.

All looked to Hagrid. "What? It is pitch black under these trees even at daytime. I can not expect me seeing that little girl between the bushes.", mentioned the huge man defencely.

"Ms Smith have you seen Mr Potter this night and the thing he saw?", asked Dumbledore.

"You mean the big phantom? Yes, it drank some unicorn blood and after it noticed Harry and Draco it wanted to attack Harry or it least I think so. It called his last name.", Kiana said. "Oh! And it had some kind of body. I rammed a surgery knife in its arm."

"A body?", the headmaster seemed more concerned. "That is not good." After a while he looked back at her. "Well after all we have seen here and the things you told us, I have to say you behaved recklessly. Do you have any idea how often you could had have died in the last year? These rules are not to hold you back, but for your own safety." His voice became calmer. "But to punish you by taking points from your house or kicking you out of school would be no use. Some fools would only find out what you did and mimic your actions. Plus we also played our part and you seem to be a promising young witch. You will clean every single cauldron in this castle until its surface is spotless and brightly polished up until summer. And you will not tell any classmates what you have done. Otherwise some groups might feel challenged to try their luck too."

"Okay.", Kiana said relived.

"In exchange we will document every spell you have learned and the potions you brew to your students file and next year I will focus on finding a place for you.", he smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Fine. Please do not repeat this. It hurts like hell" She rubbed her shoulder and made a face.

"Minerva, your student looks tired. You should bring her hospital wing."

"Of course." McGonagall smiled and took her with her. Once they where on the stairs to the north tower she looked down to Kiana. "It was really dangerous and stupid."

"I know. I mean heard it quite often in the last hour."

"You should have come to me when you have problems.", reminded the teacher. "That is what I am here for."

"It was not a problem. Besides what can you do? I need to work harder because I might have not such a good connection to magic like some others. So I have less time and I can not even remember all the names of my classmates. They think I am arrogant and I can not blame them.", Kiana explained while looking to the floor. "Sometimes I really do not want to be around them, Christmas for example. So I wanted to proof I am one of them. That I could also be brave enough to fit in."

McGonagall nodded softly. "Well I can see you considered it a good plan but such risky behaviour is certeinly not brave and you are not less connected to the magic, do you hear me.? After all I have seen you must be talented. Stop listen to this pureblood supremacist fools. You read books most of them will not understand until long after graduation. Why don't you want to be around them?"

"I don't know. It is difficult somehow. I mean Neville is ok, but.."

McGonagall looked at her. "Many of them face the exactly the same problems you face too. There is no need to be ashamed or afraid. Just try to go to them. They wont bite you. I never noticed you do not get along with the other girls."

"Well we have barely things in common, Hermoine and I are talking about homework and books but nothing else. And when it come to Lavender I think she lives on a whole other planet."

Later that night Kiana talked also with Gellert. Both sat in his cell and looked down on a sketch of that mirror.

"Why is Albus hiding the mirror of erisad down there behind all these obstacles?", her grandfather asked.

"I have no clue.", Kiana answered yawning.

"Have you seen anything... ah no, sorry.", he looked sadly at her. "Do you know what this item is?"

"Extremely valuable?", the girl asked.

"It shows your hearts deepest desire.", he explained.

"That would be a good explanation."

"You have seen your family?", Gellert asked carefully.

"No.", Kiana went to a bookshelf so she would not look at him. "But I have seen some people inside. People I wished to be my parents or further more some kind of family They had no particular appearance, they just cared for me." She did not look at him.

Gellert sighed. "Hey, listen. I noticed I have not really a worlds best grandfather hum?"

"Meaning by putting me in danger for an old friend and his wannabe grandson? No." But she smiled at him. "But hey, thanks to your encouragement I am one of the top students this year."

"If nothing else. See I want you two to be save, you and Albus. If it were for me that stupid boy could die. He is nothing but a nuisance. But maybe I should start to remind myself more often that you are not only my apprentice but also my little, sweet granddaughter." He cuddled her and Kiana was surprised. What had gotten into him? She pushed him gently away.

"You are weird.", she stated with a confused smile.

"Runs in the family.", he declared proudly. "If you would have met my great great aunt Urthelgunde you would know what I mean. Anyway you did a great job today."

"Really? You are not only trying to be nice? We still have no clue was they are trying to hide down there.", reminded Kiana him. "Or did I miss something?"

"No.", Gellert said. "But what ever it is, now they know that a barely educated child, in their mind, can overcome their system. I hope they will improve it. Anyway you solved for riddles the best teachers of the school created. That is promising, don't you think? Your training is paying off."

Kiana shook her head. "Any new ideas? What does your men say?"

Gellert made a face. "Well to be true it is only one man and he is a squib no not really. You will meet him when the right time comes."

"One man? And a squib?", Kiana asked shocked. "So your whole plan for redemption is made of that guy and me?"

"Yes?"

"Wow, you have faith man, you have faith."

For the following weeks Kiana sat each day for hours down in the dungeons and cleaned and polished all cauldrons Filch, Snape and Pomfrey were able to find. Some of them were black and some even blue and green. Some crumpled beneath her fingers.

She was fighting a against an extremely sticky, hard crust in Harrys pot after a potions class when somebody knocked at the chambers door. She looked around. Who on earth could that be? Nobody cared where she was and Snape did not knock to check on her. Kiana put the brush and soap aside and opened the door. Outside stood Goyle with some pumpkin pasty.

"Hi.", he said friendly.

"Hi?", she asked wary. "How did you find me?" She checked the hallway. So sigh of other people. Maybe this trick was not a trick?

"Snape told me. See, I asked you months ago for your notes remember?", he asked nervous and Kiana nodded. "Great, well I get Crabbe and I were not exactly gentlemen back than but now are tests and I really have troubles in all subjects."

"So? What do you want from me?"

"Professor Snape mentioned you could use some help down here and you might be one of the best students.", he explained. "I can not go to any of my houses people because some can be nasty when it comes to negotiations. So? Could you help me? Please? I got pasties." He reached them out to her and looked extremely helpless.

Kiana shrugged and smiled. "Come in. There is a table somewhere beneath all this cauldrons."

"Wow! You must have screwed up big time.", he chuckled. "Never thought you have had it into you. You look like such a nice girl."

Kiana smiled cheeky. "There could not give me penalty points because it might encourage some guys to follow me lead."

"That's cool. What will your parents ... oh, sorry. Draco told me... uhm... pasty?", he offered her one again and Kiana smiled. Goyle was a mean big guy, but now he was sweet.

"Thank you. So? On which topic you want to start?", she asked before taking one.

Hours later, when Kianas hands were all wrinkled and Goyles head close to an explosion, Snape walked into the room. He took one of the cauldrons and looked through it. "I know I told you to clean it, but I never meant to rub hole in it."

"Not my fault, it was corrosion.", Kiana defended herself and Goyle chuckled. Her face was stained with powdered rust and the sleeves of her blouse drenched with dirty water.

"And you? Finally understanding why you should have spent some time with some books?", he asked his student.

"Ki is much more fun that Professor McGonagall. She is swearing a lot more.", replied the boy grinning.

"You get along? So can he come down here more often? I really do not want his parents come after me because he failed the first year.", explained Snape.

Kiana nodded. "Sure, I is more fun talking to somebody and so I can repeat all the stuff too."

"Great, my parents send over loads of sweets, I can share with you.", offered Goyle.

For the next days The two met down often. Goyle was really not the smartest boy but he could be fun. Snape found each day new pots and Kiana was more than angry of this work. Next time she needed to infiltrate something, she would need a better plan.


End file.
